Dwa plus jeden
by euphoria814
Summary: Bezwilkołacze AU, w którym Scott i Stiles są braćmi.
1. Chapter 1

**betowała cudowna wrotka777 :*:*:***

* * *

Stiles podniósł szklankę i zaczął ją ostrożnie wycierać, lekko już znudzony. Bar był prawie pusty, więc docelowo czekał, aż ostatni klient zamówi swoje piwo i będzie mógł, bardzo powoli zamykać. Henry, czy jak tam było niemłodej pijaczynie, siedział, jednak równie znudzony, co on przed ściszonym telewizorem.

Drzwi baru otwarły się i Stiles zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, gdy wysoki mężczyzna wśliznął się do środka. Nie był z Beacon Hills, w innym wypadku Stiles poznałby go. Każdy też wiedział, że wchodzenie do baru po trzeciej w nocy, to poroniony pomysł.  
Nieznajomy usiadł przy ladzie na jednym z wysokich stołków i Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Co podać? – spytał, bo tego od niego wymagano.

Słowa prawie zamarły mu w ustach, bo mężczyzna miał jeden z najwspanialszych uśmiechów, jakie Stiles widział w swoim życiu. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat i stanowił ten typ mężczyzn, o których Lydia mówiła, że są świetni w łóżku. Skórzana kurtka, lekka nutka buntu w oczach.

\- Nie jesteś za młody, żeby tutaj pracować? – padło pytanie.

I cholera, ale głos też miał przyjemnie niski, jakby stworzony do flirtu, albo cholerna, trzecia w nocy naprawdę robiła dziwne rzeczy z mózgiem Stilesa.

\- A, czy nie jestem czasem jedyną osobą, która może w tej chwili zaserwować ci piwo? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jakby ten rodzaj wyzwania, jak najbardziej mu odpowiadał.

\- Faktycznie – odparł nieznajomy z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Nie chciałbym, jednak mieć kłopotów z powodu upicia nieletniego – dodał.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, bo naprawdę nie był, to pierwszy taki tekst tutaj.

\- Nie piję, sprzedaję i podaję. Nie ma prawa, które zakazywałoby mi pracować – uświadomił faceta.

\- Więc masz minimum szesnaście lat – zauważył mężczyzna. – Stawiałem na dwanaście – rzucił.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, bo ten typ barowych kolesi też znał. Przeważnie wolał nie zostawać z nimi sam na sam, więc rzucił okiem w stronę Henry'ego, który przysypiał przy swoim stoliku.

\- Jeśli spóźniłeś się na wszczynanie bójki w jakimś wsiowym barze, przykro mi, ale mam posterunek w szybkim wybieraniu i kij bejsbolowy tuż pod ladą – poinformował mężczyznę chłodno.

Musiał się, jednak pomylić, co do niego, bo oczy nieznajomego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy zrozumiał, co się do niego mówi.

\- Nie chciałem… przepraszam, jeśli pomyślałeś… - zająknął się mężczyzna, ewidentnie zażenowany. – Naprawdę tak źle wyglądam w skórzanej kurtce? – spytał ściszając głos, chociaż cholera, ale naprawdę nie licząc drobnej pijaczyny, byli sami.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Rozumiem, że to oznacza, że nie masz w zwyczaju wszczynania burd w barach? – spytał raczej retorycznie, ale mężczyzna na wszelki wypadek szybko zaprzeczył głową. – Z tą całą aparycją unikałbym w takim razie image'u złego chłopca. Skórzana kurtka tylko podkreśla… - urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu zaczyna paplać. – Nieważne. Co cię sprowadza do Beacon Hills? – szybko zmienił temat, zabierając się za wycieranie kolejnej szklanki.

\- Rodzina – odparł mężczyzna krótko. – Dopiero teraz dotarłem do miasta i w moim mieszkaniu nie mam, nawet lodówki. Rozpakowałem się i pomyślałem, że wyskoczę chociaż do baru coś przekąsić, ale wszystko okazało się zamknięte i został mi tylko ten – dodał z wahaniem. – Ale chyba nie masz otwartej kuchni… I przepraszam jeśli zrobiłem z siebie dupka, ale…

\- Nic się nie stało. Mieliśmy kilka rozrób ostatnimi czasy i Erni dał mi wolną rękę w kwestii użycia kija – odparł Stiles z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Nie mamy kuchni ogólnie. Podajemy tylko alkohol, ale jeśli obiecujesz rzucić na Henry'ego okiem – spojrzał wymownie na chrapiącego już mężczyznę – postaram się o jakąś jajecznicę. Na stacji benzynowej mają na pewno czynny sklep, jeśli chciałbyś coś kupić. To, około kilometr w stronę…

\- Rezerwatu – wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna. – Derek – przedstawił się szybko.

\- Stiles – odparł w drodze do kuchni.

ooo

Derek był zaskakująco młodym facetem. Miał dwadzieścia trzy lata i faktycznie powinien częściej się golić, bo zarost dodawał mu dobre pięć. Henry wyniósł się o czwartej nad ranem, gdy zorientował się, że w telewizji, jakiś wróż zaczyna czary-mary.

Stiles został, i chyba pierwszy raz od dawna nie miał nic przeciwko temu, bo nareszcie ktoś traktował go normalnie.

Derek ewidentnie flirtował. Nie jakoś nachalnie, ale w ten zabawowy sposób, który przynosił rozrywkę obu stronom. Ewidentnie miał w tym wprawę i Stiles, naprawdę nie był zaskoczony. Z tym wyglądem facet pewnie zaliczał, kiedy tylko chciał. I, to było miłe, gdy było się w centrum czyjegoś zainteresowania, dlatego Stiles uparcie omijał kwestię swojego wieku. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że gdy rozmowa schodziła na ten temat i otwarcie mówił o tym, że jest wciąż uczniem liceum, ludzie natychmiast żałowali, że otworzyli usta.

Nutka tajemnicy w wypadku Dereka stanowiła tylko kolejny element składowy jego drażnienia się.

\- I rodzice pozwalają ci zostawać tak późno poza domem? – spytał w pewnej chwili mężczyzna.

Stiles uśmiechnął się kwaśno, bo na zegarze wskazówki dawno przekroczyły czwartą i zapewne powinien pogonić Dereka do domu. Sam też musiał się już zbierać, a zamykanie baru zajmowało trochę czasu.

\- Rodzice nie żyją – odparł Stiles wzruszając ramionami.

Derek zdrętwiał.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko mężczyzna. – Nie powinienem był…

\- To nawet zabawne, że prześwietliłeś chyba wszystkie najgorsze tematy, na jakie mogłeś trafić – pocieszył go Stiles. – Zabiłeś słonia, więc skład porcelany jest bezpieczny – zauważył i Derek uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Tę minę Stiles też znał. Ludzie przeważnie wyczuwali, że jest młody. Nie mieli pewności, jak bardzo, ale w końcu orientowali się, że nie jest studentem. Pytania o rodziców przychodziły potem, a następnie traktowano go jak biedną sierotę, czego nienawidził.

Czekał cierpliwie aż Derek przetrawi informację, ale mężczyzna odsunął pusty talerz od siebie i sięgnął po kurtkę.

\- Też straciłem rodziców bardzo wcześnie – powiedział Derek. – Nikomu tego nie życzę – dodał, jakby dzielili między sobą jakiś sekret i może faktycznie tak było. – Dzięki za jajecznicę Stiles i do zobaczenia następnym razem – rzucił jeszcze na odchodnym.

Dwadzieścia minut później Stiles zajrzał do słoika z napiwkami i zamarł wyciągając stamtąd nowiutką pięćdziesiątkę. Nie musiał się nawet długo zastanawiać nad tym, kto ją zostawił.

ooo

Weekendy zazwyczaj były do kitu, odkąd Scott musiał zostawać z ich sąsiadką, panią Cavano, a Lydia przeważnie była tą, która odbierała go i przeprowadzała przez ulicę. Stiles starał się trzymać ustalonych godzin, ale fakty były takie, że po prawie dwunastogodzinnych nocnych zmianach padał na twarz, gdy docierał do łóżka. Jedynym jego szczęściem było to, że Erni zgodził się, aby pracował dwa dni w tygodniu, a zaczynał od piątku, żeby wypocząć do poniedziałkowych lekcji.

Dorosłość była do kitu, ale wiedział to od pewnego czasu.

\- Jesteś moim aniołem – westchnął, gdy Lydia przyniosła mu kubek kawy.

\- A ty powinieneś jeszcze spać. Scott jest u sąsiadki. Wróciłeś bardzo późno… - zaczęła jego przyjaciółka podejrzliwie.

\- Najwyraźniej mamy nowego rezydenta w Beacon Hills, który nie ma pojęcia, że bary w tym mieście zamykają się przed czwartą – mruknął i ziewnął, bo jego oczy piekły jakby miał piasek pod powiekami.

\- Jeden z tych dupków? – spytała ostrożnie Lydia.

\- Jeden z tych wygadanych – westchnął, przypominając sobie, że Derek faktycznie może nie używał zbyt wielu słów, ale na pewno potrafił przekazać wszystko, co chciał.  
A może, to Stiles umiał słuchać…

\- Powinienem zajrzeć do pani Cavano, żeby pobawić się ze Scottem przed wyjściem – oznajmił jej i ziewnął.

\- Powinnam dostać Medal Fieldsa – odparła Lydia niemal natychmiast. – Ale na wszystko przyjdzie czas – dodała.

ooo

Szkoła nigdy nie była dla niego przyjemnym miejscem. Odkąd Lydia uderzyła w piaskownicy Jacksona za to, że Whittemore dokuczał Stilesowi, dupek zawsze znajdował jakąś okazję, żeby mu dokopać. Stiles w zasadzie zaczął podejrzewać, że jest gejem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, że zawsze broniła go dziewczyna. Był po dobrej stronie Mocy, więc coś w tym musiało być.

Ich przyjaźń zacieśniała się przez lata i nie zaszkodził jej nawet związek Lydii z Jacksonem, który w końcu musiał odpuścić. Oczywiście nie stali się dobrymi kumplami. Whittemore dalej kpił z niego, ale ograniczył fizyczne znęcanie do niezbędnego minimum, na treningu lacrosse'a, które usprawiedliwiał tym, że ze Stilesa należy zrobić prawdziwego mężczyznę. Jeśli w grę wchodziło popychanie i tratowanie, to Stiles kulturalnie dziękował, lubił swój szczupły, żylasty stan, w którym się znajdował.

Lydia uważała, że to zabawne, jak obaj się do siebie docierali i nie interweniowała.  
Stiles, jak, co rano podrzucił Scotta do przedszkola, przypominając wychowawczyni, o której go odbierze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego brat nie złapie ponownie jakiegoś przeziębienia, bo wykorzystywanie pani Cavano stało się problematyczne, odkąd staruszka dostała jakiegoś dziwnego uczulenia na syrop, który Scott najczęściej dostawał od lekarza. A każde przeziębienie odcinało ich skutecznie od przedszkola.

Mieli pewnego rodzaju sytuacje awaryjne, które z biegiem czasu opanowali. Lydia zajmowała się Scottem zawsze, gdy tylko Stiles nie wyrabiał się na odpowiednie godziny. Nigdy, jednak nie zostawała z pięciolatkiem na dłużej niż trzydzieści minut. Stiles był jej wdzięczny, nawet za to, że podrzucała jego brata, gdziekolwiek było to konieczne, ale skrycie wierzył, że Lydia cierpiała na głęboką dzieciofobię, co jednocześnie zastanawiało, bo przecież przy całym swoim wysokim IQ, wciąż spotykała się z Jacksonem.

Wszystko układało się w ten chory popaprany, stagnacyjny sposób, którego Stiles nienawidził. Codzienność wkradła się w ich życie, a ona stanowiła pewnego rodzaju początek do zapomnienia, co było tym trudniejsze, że Scott miał pięć lat i Stiles wiedział, że nadejdzie czas, gdy jego brat spyta o rodziców po raz kolejny i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, bo dzieci są ciekawe i chcą wiedzieć.

Rozmawiali już o tym, że mama i tata są w niebie, i Scott zrozumiał na tyle dużo, że przez kolejne dni miał koszmary. Poszły one na szczęście w zapomnienie, ale Stiles wiedział, że to dopiero początek. Swoją matkę stracił, gdy miał osiem lat i pamiętał o wiele więcej, a wciąż bał się, że nawet to, strzępki wspomnień zostaną wyrzucone z jego pamięci. Teraz, gdy nie było ich ojca, nie byłoby też kogoś, kto mógłby mu przypomnieć o jej uśmiechu, ciastach, które piekła, gdy była szczęśliwa. O wiecznie pachnących lawendą sukienkach i postrzępionych, krótkich spodenkach, które ubierała, gdy chodzili się kąpać do stawu nieopodal domu.

I Stiles nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek z własnych wspomnień ominęło Scotta. Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o Melissie i tacie, ale wiedział, że dzień, gdy Scott zapyta nadejdzie i bardzo chciał być na niego przygotowany.

ooo

Klinika weterynaryjna Deatona w zasadzie nie była zbyt wielka. Mieli kilka klatek dla zwierząt, które właściciele zostawiali na kilka dni, by weterynarz mógł badać postęp leczenia. Nie prowadzili, jednak sklepu zoologicznego, jak większość placówek tego typu, a i wizyty przeważnie umawiano.

Stiles zatem prawie podskoczył, gdy ktoś z rozpędem otworzył drzwi kliniki i wpadł do środka w pełnym pędzie, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Mężczyzna był przemoczony, więc na zewnątrz na pewno padało i to nie lekkim letnim deszczem.

Mokre ślady ciągnęły się swoistego rodzaju strumykiem, którego nie powstydziłby się Rezerwat.

\- Mamy zamknięte – poinformował nieznajomego Stiles.

Automatycznie sięgnął też po mopa odkładając jedzenie dla psów. Mężczyzna zignorował go i położył na stole zabiegowym sporej wielkości, mokrą kulkę futra.

\- Musisz mi pomóc. Nie widziałem jej i… - zaczął nieznajomy. – Stiles? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

Stiles podniósł głowę na dźwięk znajomego głosu i zamarł. Derek w cieńkiej koszulce z krótkim rękawem trząsł się z zimna na środku lecznicy dla zwierząt.

\- Koce są w rogu – zakomenderował Stiles nie tracąc czasu. – Owiń się, bo nie mam ubrań, w które mógłbyś się przebrać, a ją też musimy ogrzać – poinformował Dereka. – To nie wygląda na złamanie – dodał, oglądając poobijaną łapę. – Co oznacza, że nie jeździsz szybko – ciągnął dalej.

Futro było pozlepiane od krwi, ale kilka kropel wody utlenionej ukazało niewielką ranę. Draśnięcie miało nie więcej niż centymetr, więc pies był po prostu w szoku.

Derek z rogu obserwował go uważnie, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi. I, co najgorsze, nawet mokry wyglądał na najbardziej seksownego człowieka na ziemi. Stiles bez trudu zauważył już wcześniej, że pod tymi warstwami ubrania kryło się przyjemnie umięśnione ciało.

\- Nie zszyję tego – poinformował Dereka.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał mężczyzna zaniepokojony.

\- Nie wiem czyj, to pies – zaczął Stiles.

\- Zapłacę – wtrącił szybko Derek. – Nie możemy jej tak zostawić – dodał.

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie wiem czyj, to pies, więc i ona mnie nie zna. Teraz się nie rzuca, ale mogłaby mnie ugryźć, gdy chciałbym ją znieczulić – oznajmił Derekowi i mężczyzna wydawał się zawstydzony. – Zostanie na noc w jednej z klatek i jutro poszukamy właściciela. Na pewno pomoże, jeśli podasz adres ulicy, na której ją potrąciłeś. Jest w szoku, a rana jest niewielka. Odrobina ciepła, spokoju i jedzenia pomoże jej stanąć na nogi naprawdę szybko – dodał.

Derek wstał z krzesła i koc zsunął się częściowo z jego ramion. Na czole wciąż perliły mu się krople deszczu. Stiles nie wiedział dokładnie w oczy, jakiego koloru patrzy, ale wydawały się fascynujące.

\- Naprawdę dziękuję – powiedział Derek, podchodząc tak blisko, że naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą.

Pies szczeknął, przypominając o swojej obecności i Stiles wybudził się z lekkiego transu, orientując się, że Derek też zrobił niewielki krok w tył.

\- Doktor Deaton udzieli ci wszelkich informacji jutro, jeśli będziesz chciał. Zostawię mu notatkę – obiecał Stiles jeszcze.


	2. Chapter 2

**betowała wrotka777**

* * *

Nie myślał o Dereku przez kilka kolejnych dni. Doktor Deaton, co prawda wspominał o tym, że mężczyzna był w klinice, faktycznie zapłacił za leczenie psa, a nawet pomógł odnaleźć jej właścicieli, ale minęli się. Stiles w zasadzie przychodził tam po lekcjach, więc nic dziwnego.  
Lydia nie mogła przestać mówić o balu maturalnym, który miał się, co prawda odbyć za kilka miesięcy, ale najwyraźniej oznaczało, to zakupy już teraz.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam ochotę na niego iść – poinformował ją.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Każdy musi iść na swój bal – ofuknęła go, gdy wychodzili ze szkoły.

\- Nie mam teraz do tego głowy – wyjaśnił, bo cholera, ale fakty były takie, że naprawdę musiał ustalić priorytety.

Imprezy i bal były na dalekich pozycjach listy rzeczy, które musiał zrobić w tym roku.

\- Dostałeś się do Stanford – przypomniała mu Lydia. – Dlaczego nie pozwolisz nam tego świętować? – spytała urażona.

\- Nie dostałem się – warknął zirytowany. – Ile razy musimy o tym rozmawiać? Zauważyli mnie na olimpiadzie i owszem mam u nich dodatkowe punkty, ale to daleka droga do uzyskania faktycznego indeksu – powiedział, jak chyba setny raz.

\- Wysłali ci list z zatwierdzonym stypendium na pierwszy rok. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że robią to dla każdego – zauważyła marszcząc brwi. – Cześć, tobie też – powiedziała niemal od razu, przystając i Stiles prawie potknął się, gdy zahaczył o jej torebkę.

\- Lydia, na litość boską! – syknął, a potem rozejrzał się wokół, bo co, jak co Martin nigdy nie przystawała w połowie drogi na parking.

Zawsze twierdziła, że robią tak frajerzy, którzy nie mieli ładnych samochodów. Jeśli z nią chciał ktoś porozmawiać po wyjściu ze szkoły, oczywiście zatrzymywali się przy jej łososiowym audi.

\- Malia złapała niezwykły okaz, powiedziałabym – dodała Lydia i Stiles zamarł, bo cholera, ale zaraz koło o rok od nich młodszej koleżanki stał Derek.

Oczywiście na jego nieszczęście mężczyzna zauważył go niemal natychmiast, teraz tylko nie miało, to już tak wielkiego znaczenia. Derek zapytał o coś Malię, ewidentnie wskazując głową na niego, a ta wzruszyła ramionami. Słowa takie jak 'wypadek', 'śmierć rodziców' rozpoznał z jej ust niemal natychmiast. Zmarszczka między brwiami mężczyzny pogłębiała się z każdą minutą i Stiles westchnął zmęczony.

\- Okej, muszę odebrać Scotta, bo nauczycielka zacznie się martwić – powiedział, starając się popędzić Lydię, która nie tak znowuż subtelnie pożerała Dereka wzrokiem.

Nie był jakoś zaskoczony. Mężczyzna prezentował się świetnie z tymi swoimi szerokimi ramionami, w czarnej koszulce i skórzanej kurtce, którą naprawdę powinien porzucić, jeśli nie chciał zostać uznanym za mafioza.

Lydia w końcu ruszyła z miejsca, chociaż niechętnie.

\- Stiles! – krzyknął, jednak znajomy głos, zatrzymując ich ponownie.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że go znasz – syknęła Martin, ewidentnie zirytowana.

Stiles nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Malia i Derek już stali obok nich.

\- Cześć – zaczął ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Chyba mamy szczęście na siebie wpadać… - dodał niepewnie.

Nie bardzo wiedział, po jaką cholerę, Derek faktycznie chciał z nim rozmawiać pod szkołą. Normalnie ludzie unikali go po tym, jak orientowali się, że nie jest studentem. Między nim a Derekiem było w zasadzie tylko pięć lat różnicy, ale to wciąż były całkiem różne etapy w życiu.

\- Może przedstawisz mi swojego przyjaciela? – zaproponowała Lydia.

Stiles otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- To mój kuzyn, Derek – z kłopotu wybawiła go Malia. – A, to Lydia, nasza królowa szkoły… Jak mniemam, nadal – zawahała się i Martin zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

Co prawda wciąż się uśmiechała, ale Stiles wiedział lepiej i instynktownie odsunął się o pół kroku.

\- Macie ochotę wyskoczyć na pizzę? Jestem w mieście od niedawna i pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mi pomóc zaaklimatyzować się? – zaczął niepewnie Derek.

I, to było w zasadzie, nawet urocze.

\- Muszę odebrać mojego brata, więc niestety… - zaczął Stiles i poczuł łokieć Lydii w żebrach.

\- Ja odbiorę Scotta – poinformowała go Martin.

\- I tak muszę być w klinice…

\- Za dwie godziny – weszła mu w słowo. – Nie spóźnisz się. Jak długo można jeść pizzę, prawda? – spytała retorycznie Lydia.

Derek spoglądał, to na niego, to na Martin, a zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębiała się. Podrapał się po szczęce ewidentnie zdezorientowany.

\- Jeśli dzisiaj nie masz czasu, to nie problem. Kiedy przyniosłem psa do kliniki nie sądziłem, że na ciebie trafię. Myślałem, że spotkamy się w barze, jak ostatnio – urwał mężczyzna. – Chciałem zapytać, czy znasz jakieś ciekawe miejsca, do których się teraz chodzi…

\- A, jak długo nie było cię w Beacon Hills? Studiowałeś? Podróżowałeś? – Lydia zasypała go pytaniami, ale mężczyzna chyba nie miał jej tego za złe.

Derek wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Kiedy skończyłem szkołę średnią wyjechałem do Europy. Nie chciałem studiować jak wszyscy, ale postanowiłem zrobić coś innego i teraz czuję się trochę wyjęty z życia, tutaj w Stanach – przyznał szczerze.

Malia prychnęła, jakby bawiło ją owijanie w bawełnę.

\- Derek uczył się u florenckich architektów, w ich pracowniach… Jak, to nazwałeś? – spytała kuzynka Dereka.

\- Byłem czeladnikiem – przyznał mężczyzna i na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

\- Hipsterem – dogryzła mu Malia. – Mój ojciec jest niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że wróciłeś, żeby pracować w rodzinnej firmie. Kiedy już mamy cię z powrotem w swoich rękach, nie wypuścimy cię tak szybko – obiecała mu dziewczyna i Derek przewrócił oczami.

Stiles bardzo szybko dodał dwa do dwóch. Peter Hale był właścicielem jednej z największych firm architektoniczno-budowlanych w tej części Kalifornii. Ich biuro projektowe było położone w głębi rezerwatu, żeby pracujący tam architekci nie byli ogłuszani dźwiękami miasta. Nawet tak niewielkiego jak Beacon Hills. Hale'owie posiadali prócz tego kilka innych budynków i najokazalszą posiadłość w mieście, która biła po głowie dom Lydii, o czym Malia czasami Martin przypominała.

Stiles, jednak doskonale pamiętał dochodzenie, które jego ojciec prowadził siedem lat temu. Rodzina Hale'ów była też jedną z największych w Beacon Hills, aż do pożaru, w którym zginęło dwanaście osób. Peter i Malia ocaleli, ponieważ Hale odwoził córkę na przedstawienie baletowe. Derek był na obozie lacrosse'a, ale jego rodzice i czwórka rodzeństwa nie miała tego szczęścia.

Śledztwo, które ciągnęło się ponad rok wykazało, że stara posiadłość rodowa została podpalona. Drzwi zabarykadowano, aby nikt nie mógł wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
Stiles nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tego, co Derek przeszedł i nagle nie dziwił się, że mężczyzna wyjechał na całe pięć lat z miasta.

\- Florencja, imponujące – stwierdziła Lydia z czymś dziwnym w głosie. – Stiles dostał się na Stanford i nie chce pozwolić mi tego świętować – poskarżyła się nagle.

Stiles nie mógł nie jęknąć.

\- Ile razy… - urwał. – Nie dostałem się! Jeszcze nie skończyłem szkoły! Muszę złożyć papiery wraz ze wszystkimi! – poinformował ją podniesionym głosem i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Derek patrzył na niego rozbawiony. – Jest upierdliwa – wyjaśnił. – Jest tak, cholernie, upierdliwa...

\- Ale mnie kochasz, bo odbieram twojego brata z przedszkola – zauważyła niezrażona Lydia. – Żebyś mógł być dobrym Samarytaninem i oprowadzić naszego hipstera po mieście.

\- Jeśli nie masz dzisiaj czasu, to naprawdę nie jest problem. Negocjuję kontrakt z Peterem, więc jeszcze nie mam normowanego czasu pracy – wtrącił Derek pospiesznie z miną, która jasno i klarownie mówiła, że nie chce sprawiać najmniejszego kłopotu.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym myśleć, bo cholera, ale mężczyzna nie zachowywał się przy nim sztucznie. Jakby jednocześnie starał się udawać, że wszystko w porządku, gdy ewidentnie tak nie było. Widywał, to wcześniej wśród innych klientów baru, którzy orientowali się, że alkohol sprzedaje im nieletni.

\- Mam półtorej godziny, jeśli Lydia faktycznie odbierze Scotta z przedszkola – przyznał całkiem szczerze, nagle się poddając.

\- Albo możemy odebrać go obaj i iść we trójkę na pizzę? – zaproponował Derek szybko.

Stiles zamrugał, bo to w zasadzie byłoby najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji. Zanim Scott zostanie dostarczony do pani Cavano i tak musiał zjeść obiad. W tym, jednak wypadku fast foody kategorycznie odpadały. Scottie uwielbiał pizzę, ale miał tylko pięć lat, nie wiedział jeszcze, co faktycznie dla niego dobre.

\- Okej, ale pojedziemy do takiej niewielkiej restauracyjki niedaleko kina – rzucił jeszcze Stiles i Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- U Eddy'ego jest wciąż otwarte? – spytał mile zaskoczony mężczyzna.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli knajpkę z domowym jedzeniem, to tak – odparł.

\- Prowadź zatem – rzucił jeszcze Derek, przepuszczając go przodem, idąc w stronę parkingu.

ooo

Derek miał bajeranckie auto. Oczywiście nie powinno to dziwić, ale Stiles nie mógł nie zerkać we wsteczne lusterko, gdy czarne camaro jechało przylepione do niego niczym cień. Jego własny, niebieski jeep musiał wyglądać śmiesznie i zaczynał żałować, że nie zabrał volvo Melissy, które wciąż stało w garażu. Przeważnie nie korzystał z jej samochodu, ale nigdy nie zdecydował się na sprzedaż, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest o wiele bardziej rodzinne niż stara, wysłużona Betty, która groziła mu rozstaniem raz na tydzień.

Zaparkowali przed przedszkolem i Scott wybiegł z ogródka zanim opiekunka zdołała zareagować. Kobieta wyglądała na wyjątkowo niezadowoloną, ale nie pobiegła za nim, nie chcąc zapewne zostawiać innych dzieci samych. Plac zabaw był ogrodzony, ale nigdy nie było wiadomo, co dzieciaki wymodzą, gdy przez sekundę, nikt nie będzie na nie patrzył.

\- Już go zabieram i przepraszam! – krzyknął Stiles do kobiety, która pomachała do niego – Scott, nie wybiegamy poza teren przedszkola, dopóki pani Kristin nie pozwoli – przypomniał bratu, który nie wyglądał na ani trochę skarconego. – Żebyś o tym pamiętał, dzisiaj nie dostaniesz deseru i upewnię się, żeby pani Cavano o tym wiedziała, kiedy cię do niej odwiozę – dodał.

Scott popatrzył na niego święcie oburzony, a potem na jego czole pojawił się podejrzliwy wyraz.

\- Kto to? – spytał jego brat, a Stiles kątem oka zobaczył, że Derek stoi kilka kroków od nich, nie wiedząc zapewne czy powinien podejść.

\- Mój kolega – stwierdził Stiles. – Masz wszystko? Plecak? Kurtkę? – dopytał, a potem wyprostował się, chwytając brata za rękę. – A teraz cię przedstawię, więc bądź miły – dodał. – To jest Derek, Derek to jest mój brat Scott – rzucił.

Scottie podejrzliwie spojrzał na wyciągniętą rękę mężczyzny. Derek cofnął ją niemal natychmiast i zaczął wyglądać na lekko spiętego.

\- Brak deseru do końca tygodnia – zarządził Stiles.

\- Za co? – spytał Scott oburzony.

\- Za brak ogłady towarzyskiej – odparł, wiedząc doskonale, że Scott tego akurat nie załapie. Czasami, cholernie, trudno było rozmawiać z pięciolatkiem.

\- Nic się nie stało. Chyba dobrze, że nie ufa nieznajomym – wtrącił się Derek szybko.

\- No właśnie! – powiedział Scott.

Stiles zerknął w dół i starał się zrobić tę minę, którą jego ojciec robił zawsze, gdy chciał udowodnić swoją wyższość i swoją rację. Wciąż nie udawało się to za każdym razem, ale dzisiaj chyba miał dobry dzień, bo Scott zwiesił głowę.

\- Nie będę uciekał pani Kristin – powiedział dzieciak z rezygnacją. – I będę miły dla twoich znajomych – dodał z westchnieniem.

\- I będę mniejszym potworem niż jestem – dorzucił jeszcze Stiles i załaskotał go lekko po żebrach.

\- Sam jesteś potworem! – nie zgodził się Scott. – Jak… jak Hulk!

\- Hulk jest okej – zaczął i urwał, bo Scott zrobił przerażoną minę. – Trzeba dostrzegać, to co wewnątrz, a nie samą otoczkę. Czego was teraz uczą w tych szkołach? – spytał z udawanym przerażeniem.

Derek prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Jedź za mną. Będziemy w tej restauracyjce za jakieś pięć minut. To niedaleko – rzucił szybko, przypominając sobie jaki właściwie mieli plan.

ooo

Scott zajął krzesło obok niego jak zawsze, gdy jadali w tej knajpce. Próbował, oczywiście zamówić hamburgery, ale omlety z owocami wydawały się o wiele lepszym wyborem. Zaskakująco Derek go poparł i teraz we trzech siedzieli nad swoimi talerzami, starając się gonić truskawki widelcem.

Scott zdążył już ubrudzić cały obrus, ale wciąż nie dawał za wygraną, trzymając sztućce w dłoni jak halabardy.

\- Uważaj, żebyś nie wybił nikomu oczu – upomniał go Stiles machinalnie.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby z jakiegoś powodu bawiła go bardziej reakcja samego Stilesa, a nie pięciolatek wypowiadający wojnę owocom.

Stiles zresztą nie bardzo wiedział, co miał teraz zrobić. Derek nie mówił w zasadzie nic, a ewidentnie, to on miał ochotę na to spotkanie. Stiles nie mógł z ręką na sercu powiedzieć, że zgodził się pod przymusem. Lubił czyste, klarowne sytuacje. Prawdę powiedziawszy, naprawdę nie miał czasu na inne, dlatego tak bardzo szkolne gierki i miłostki mu nie odpowiadały.

W zasadzie, nawet bez rozmowy, której się spodziewał, dostał swoją odpowiedź. Derek wydawał się teraz całkiem inny niż w barze, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz. Nie flirtował, utrzymywał z nim dłuższy kontakt wzrokowy, ale nie było w tym żadnej dwuznaczności.  
Zdawał się też zadowolony z rozmowy, którą prowadzili ze Scottem. Podpytywał jego brata o jakieś fajne miejsca, ,w które mógłby się udać, ale oczywiście pięciolatka najbardziej rajcował salon gier. Stiles wątpił czy równą przyjemność sprawiłby Derekowi.

\- Malia będzie się chyba bardziej orientować, co jest teraz modne – rzucił niepewnie, gdy Scott powrócił do maltretowania swojego dania.

\- Malia pod nieobecność mojego wuja organizuje imprezę powitalną dla mnie – odparł Derek. – Miałbyś ochotę przyjść? – spytał.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Pracuję – odpowiedział szybko.


	3. Chapter 3

**betowała wrotka777:***

* * *

\- Nie spytałeś, nawet kiedy – zauważył Derek.

\- Dzień tygodnia nie gra roli. Pracuję – odparł Stiles całkiem szczerze i Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz chyba pełną opiekę nad Scottem – zaczął mężczyzna i przygryzł wargę. – To znaczy nie chciałem…

Stiles westchnął.

\- Widziałem, jak rozmawiałeś z Malią. W Beacon Hills nie ma tajemnic. A, przynajmniej takich, które utrzymałyby się długo – uspokoił go. – Jestem prawnym opiekunem Scotta – potwierdził spokojnie. – Co nie oznacza, że będę go, gdziekolwiek podrzucał, gdy zamierzam wyjść… - zaczął.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – wszedł mu szybko w słowo Derek. – Chciałem zapytać, kiedy się z nim widujesz skoro cały czas pracujesz.

Stiles lekko zaskoczony, przestał maltretować omlet. W zasadzie Derek, jako pierwszy prócz kuratora z opieki społecznej się tym zainteresował. Lydia, oczywiście bez pytania starała mu się ułatwiać życie, ale ona nigdy nie należała do osób, które rozmowy zaczynają, by porozmawiać o cudzych problemach. Z całą miłością do niej, Stiles był całkiem świadom jej zalet i wad. I akceptował ją w całości, tak jak ona akceptowała jego.

\- Dajemy radę – odpowiedział wymijająco.

\- Pracujesz w barze i w klinice weterynaryjnej… - ciągnął dalej Derek. – Nie próbowałeś znaleźć innej pracy?

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko, odkładając widelec.

\- Inna praca uniemożliwiłaby mi chodzenie do szkoły oraz widywanie Scotta – oznajmił mu chłodno. – I nie powinno cię to kompletnie interesować – dodał już ostrzej.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – zaczął Derek pośpiesznie z lekką paniką. – Chodziło mi o to, że jestem pod wrażeniem – ciągnął dalej. – Uczysz się, i Stanford… i praca na dwa etaty…

\- Pół etatu – wtrącił Stiles. – Pracuję na pół etatu – wyjaśnił krótko.

Scott rósł, a on nie miał, kiedy chodzić do pracy. Pani Cavano nie mogła być wiecznie wyrozumiałą sąsiadką. A Lydia też potrzebowała czasu na naukę. Oboje zresztą starali się jakoś odrabiać lekcje, gdy Scott robił swoje, ale jego brat też potrzebował pomocy przy swoich zadaniach. Ubezpieczenia, paliwo do jeepa, rachunki. Lista wydatków ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, a praca u Deatona nie była, aż tak intratna. Weterynarz zresztą i tak był wyrozumiały. Stiles spóźniał się po trzy, czy cztery razy w miesiącu i Alan nie powiedział mu złego słowa. Nie odbijał tego też od jego tygodniówek. Weekendy u Harry'ego pozwalały mu potem spędzać, przynajmniej czas w ciągu dnia ze Scottem, ale to wciąż nie było za wiele. Wraz z rentą, którą mieli po ojcu i ubezpieczeniem po rodzicach nie wyglądało, to najgorzej. Najlepiej jednak też nie.

O czymś takim, jak oszczędności mogli zapomnieć.

Derek milczał, jakby nie wiedział, jak to skomentować i Stiles nie był zaskoczony. Sporo osób starało się nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt tylko po to, aby w połowie rozmowy tego pożałować. Wiele osób nie wiedziało jak ma zareagować. Większość starała się jakoś wyrazić, że im przykro z powodu ich rodziców, ale koniec końców zawsze, to wychodziło zbyt niezręcznie.

Stiles wiedział, że Derek pakował się w sam środek właśnie takiej pułapki i pozwolił mu, na to z przyjemnością. Nie miał czasu na chodzenie po prywatkach, ani tym bardziej na ludzi, którzy chcieli poczuć się lepiej poprzez okazanie mu współczucia, którego nie potrzebował.

\- Musimy ze Scottem wracać do domu – powiedział, podnosząc się.

Jego brat odłożył widelec, którym dłubał w jakimś większym kawałku jabłka, które nie rozpuściło się podczas gotowania. Alice uniosła kciuk do góry, obwieszczając, że ma już ich rachunek, więc ruszył w kierunku kasy, zdając sobie sprawę, że trochę zaburza miejscowe zwyczaje. Przeważnie kelnerki przynosiły rachunki do stolików.

Wyciągnął portfel, czując nagle, że Derek stoi tuż za nim.

\- Ja was zaprosiłem – powiedział Hale, dokładnie tak, jak Stiles się spodziewał.

\- Na pizzę. Wybrałem miejsce, więc ja płacę – odparł krótko i puścił oczko do Alice, która wzięła jego pieniądze bez wahania dodając największy rabat.

Jadali tutaj z ojcem i jego matką jeszcze na długo zanim nauczył się chodzić. Knajpa zmieniała nazwy i właścicieli na przestrzeni lat, aż Alice i Eddie wykupili ją na dobre.  
Scott chwycił go za nogawkę spodni, jakby bał się, że się gdzieś zapodzieje, gdy ludzie zaczęli wychodzić.

\- Miło cię było widzieć – powiedział jeszcze Stiles, gdy mijali Dereka, który przyglądał im się z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

ooo

W zasadzie najchętniej przeprowadziłby się do pani Cavano. Część obiadów i tak jadali z nią w jej domu, gdy gotowała podczas tego, jak był w pracy. Ustalili już pewien schemat i wiedział, że staruszka jest zadowolona z dwóch przyszywanych wnuków. To ona zresztą, jako pierwsza pomogła im w przygotowaniach do pogrzebu zanim jeszcze rodzice Lydii zaopiekowali się statusem prawnym Scotta i pomogli mu wygrać sprawę o opiekę. Nie sądził, aby było go stać na tak dobrego adwokata jak pan Martin, a tymczasem mężczyzna wciągnął ich sprawę jako jedną z pro bono, które miały przynosić korzyści wizerunkowi kancelarii.  
Lydia na pewno maczała w tym palce.

Deaton właśnie wystawiał rachunek jednej z klientek, gdy Stiles wchodził do kliniki.

\- Część doktorku – przywitał się, starając się brzmieć w miarę wesoło.

Cały czas miał wrażenie, że weterynarz obserwuje go, czekając na jakieś załamanie, które zapewne kiedyś miało przyjść.

\- Witaj, Stiles. Klatki jeden i osiem są już wolne – poinformował go Deaton nie odrywając wzroku od rachunku, który wypełniał.

Stiles rzucił okiem na stół operacyjny i kosz z odpadami medycznymi. Alan musiał przeprowadzić rano przynajmniej jeden zabieg, sądząc po tym, że worek był już zapełniony. Przebrał się w ciągu kilku chwil, zostawiając wszystko w niewielkiej szafce i podwinął rękawy. Psa, którego potrącił Derek już nie było w klatce, więc suczka nie mogła być poważnie ranna. Kolejne cztery godziny upłynęły bez niczego zaskakującego.

ooo

Jego jeep nigdy nie odmawiał posłuszeństwa. Był tak niezniszczalny jak ich rodzina, więc powinien był przemyśleć odstawienie samochodu do warsztatu ponad pół roku temu. Nie było bowiem rzeczy stałych i powinien się był z tym pogodzić. Scott na tylnym siedzeniu zaczął wydawać nerwowe odgłosy, gdy auto raz po raz nie chciało odpalić.

\- No, dalej – warknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że przechodnie zaczęli zwracać na nich baczniejsza uwagę, jakby potrzebował większej ilości wścibskich sąsiadów.

Plotek, które już teraz krążyły, nie brakowało. Po prostu nie potrzebował nowych.  
Kiedy samochód po raz piąty nie zapalił, a ikonka akumulatora świeciła wściekłą czerwienią poddał się i uderzył głową o kierownicę.

\- Dobra – powiedział na głos, starając się uspokoić. – Jedziemy autem mamy – dodał, żeby bardziej przygotować do tego siebie niż Scotta.

Jego młodszy brat wyjątkowo wydawał się nieporuszony w kwestii dotykania osobistych przedmiotów ich rodziców. Melissa uczyła go jeździć swoim volvo, ale nigdy, jakoś nie miał pociągu do tego typu samochodów. Auto było dla niego zbyt duże i chociaż, od czasu do czasu robił nim niewielką rundkę wokół albo pożyczał je pani Cavano, aby akumulator całkiem nie padł, nigdy jakoś nie mógł przekonać się do jeżdżenia nim na stałe.

Jeśli jednak naprawa jeepa miała kosztować tyle, ile sądził, że będzie musiał wydać. Złomowanie mogło się okazać, jedynym sensownym wyjściem. A nie mogli zostać bez samochodu. Nie przy tak napiętych grafikach.

\- Scottie? – spytał, gdy chłopak się nie odezwał.

\- Okej – powiedział tylko jego brat, sięgając po swój plecak.

Rozpiął fotelik, w którym Scott musiał wciąż jeździć i sprawdził zegarek. Jego brat na pewno nie spóźni się do przedszkola, ale nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o sobie. Westchnął, zastanawiając się, czy odpuszczenie sobie całej chemii będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Harris i tak już nienawidził go całym sercem, więc ryzykował jedynie kilka wrednych spojrzeń rzucanych na kolejnej lekcji, którą mieli razem już za dwa dni oraz sporo uwag, które i tak miały przyjść.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien faktycznie porozmawiać z ojcem Lydii na temat ich chemika. Jego przyjaciółka cały czas twierdziła, że Harris porusza się na bardzo cienkiej granicy, więc może rzeczywiście powinien, to komuś zgłosić.

Chociaż szczerze wątpił, by dyrekcja faktycznie była zainteresowana jego skargą. To nie tak, że Harris był otwarcie dupkiem.

Zamontowanie fotelika na nowo nie było najłatwiejsze. Podobnie, jak pierwotne wyjęcie go z samochodu. Piekielne urządzenie przyblokowało się wraz z pasem, ale jakoś udało mu się w końcu ustawić wszystko odpowiednio. Scott, nawet nie wyglądał na bardzo znudzonego.

\- Spokojnie, koleś. Zaraz będziemy w szkole – powiedział do brata, sadzając go bezpiecznie na miejscu.

Sprawdził jeszcze raz, czy Scottie ma na pewno kanapki w swoim plecaku i przetarł oczy.  
Volvo na szczęście ruszyło bez większych problemów i przedszkolanka uniosła brew, gdy zobaczyła go w całkiem nowym samochodzie.

\- Przyjadę po niego po szkole albo wyślę Lydię – powiadomił kobietę, jak zawsze i zerknął na zegarek.

Spóźniony.

\- Okej – powiedział do siebie w aucie, jeszcze nie włączając silnika. – Zakupy. Zrobię zakupy – powtórzył, czując, że zaczyna się powoli uspokajać.

Scott miał mieć urodziny jeszcze w tym tygodniu, więc nie wychodził na weekend do baru. Z Lydią przygotowywali niewielką niespodziankę i część kolegów z przedszkola Scotta miało pojawić się w ich ogródku. Uzgodnił już plan z pozostałymi rodzicami, którzy wciąż nie do końca mu ufali w kwestii opieki nad własnymi pociechami. I nie mógł ich winić. Nie chciał też zostać z dziesiątką pięciolatków pod opieką. Scott już był o wiele zbyt ciekawski i Stiles czasami zastanawiał się, czy też był taki jako dziecko.

Jeśli tak, to serdecznie współczuł własnym rodzicom.

Sklep okazał się niemal pusty i Stiles z lekkim niedowierzaniem dostrzegł czarne camaro zaparkowane tuż przy drzwiach. Nie mieli zbyt wielu spożywczaków w Beacon Hills i normalnie wziąłby to za prześladowanie, gdyby nie fakt, że Derek był tu pierwszy.  
Czas naglił, więc po prostu chwycił za pierwszy wózek i wszedł między półki mgliście przypominając sobie, że to, co kupi teraz musi pozostać w bagażniku niemal cały dzień. Owoce i tak mieli kupić z Lydią w piątek wieczorem, aby były jak najświeższe. Nie mieli też w domu dostatecznie wiele miejsca, aby ukryć wszystko przed Scottem, a Stiles chciał, aby jego brat pierwsze urodziny od śmierci rodziców pamiętał jak najlepiej.

Pani Cavano wspominała coś o makaronie, który powoli się kończył, więc wziął dwa pudelka na wszelki wypadek.

Jego komórka za-wibrowała, więc zerknął na wiadomość, która na pewno była od Lydii.

 **Gdzie jesteś?**

 **W sklepie, nie idę na chemię, moja dziewczynka mnie dzisiaj zdradziła.**

Harris na pewno powoli zaczyna szaleć. Mężczyzna miał tendencje do gadania o nim, nawet bardziej, gdy nie był w zasięgu jego wzroku i Stiles naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać egzaminów końcowych.

\- Nie, Malia. Nie zgadzam się – powiedział dobrze znany mu głos, gdy wyjechał zza półek.

Derek stał wraz ze swoim wózkiem wypełnionym owocami i warzywami. Chyba kłócił się ze swoją kuzynką, bo przewracał oczami, gdy dziewczyna najwyraźniej próbowała mu coś wytłumaczyć.

\- Nie ma opcji. Nie kupię alkoholu nieletnim – odparł Derek i Stiles po prostu musiał prychnąć.

Hale spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, dopiero teraz go dostrzegając i Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo, wchodząc pomiędzy kolejne półki. Słyszał, jak Derek próbuje odmówić Malii, ale brzmiało to naprawdę słabo. I pewnie, gdyby powiedział Lydii, że mają z małą panną Hale wiele wspólnego, straciłby oko. A może nawet jądro.

\- Nie powinieneś być w szkole? – spytał Derek, doganiając go.

\- Nie powinieneś być w pracy? – odbił piłeczkę Stiles, ściągając z najwyższej półki płatki śniadaniowe, które zaczynały się powoli kończyć.

Scott jadł coraz więcej, i to nie powinno go dziwić. Martwiło go, ale nie dziwiło. Nawet młodsi bracia czasami dorastali.

\- Wciąż negocjuję z wujem – westchnął Derek i brzmiało, to dość poważnie.

\- Jeśli twoja kuzynka odziedziczyła po nim zdecydowanie, to możesz oszczędzić sobie czasu. Zgódź się na jego warunki – odparł Stiles po prostu.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- To nie takie proste, jak kilka piw dla głupich dzieciaków – westchnął Hale.

\- My głupie dzieciaki uwielbiamy piwo – przyznał Stiles.

\- Nie chciałem – zaczął Derek, najwyraźniej orientując się, jak to zabrzmiało. – Malia jest od ciebie młodsza i raczej nie myślę o niej, jak o osobie dorosłej – przyznał niemrawo mężczyzna, a potem zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej dostrzegając w jego wózku coś dziwnego. – Ktoś ma urodziny? – spytał ciekawie.

Stiles spojrzał na świeczki, które Lydia kazała mu kupić już dwa tygodnie temu.

\- Scott – odparł krotko. – Za tydzień będzie już dorosłym sześciolatkiem – przyznał, czując dziwną dumę.

Derek kiwnął głową, przyjmując tą informację do wiadomości.

\- Złóż mu życzenia od mnie – powiedział Hale, przenosząc nagle nerwowo ciężar, z jednej strony na drugą. – Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o naszą ostatnią rozmowę – zaczął Derek. – Nie chciałem być wścibski czy cię urazić.

\- Nie odebrałem tego w ten sposób – przyznał Stiles.

Przeszedł do tej pory o wiele więcej dziwnych dyskusji i odpowiadał na o wiele gorsze pytania. Czasami nawet musiał się bronić tak, jak w sądzie, gdy walczył o prawo opieki nad Scottem.

\- Chodzi o to, że mógłbyś pracować z domu – wyjaśnił Derek. – Nie musiałbyś ślęczeć po nocy w barze z jakimiś pijaczkami, do trzeciej nad ranem.

\- Takimi pijaczkami jak ty? – zakpił Stiles i Derek przewrócił oczami.

Faktycznie, wtedy siedzieli w barze do bardzo późnych godzin nocnych.

\- Są ludzie, którzy proponują całkiem fajne pieniądze za przepisywanie lub wprowadzanie danych. Rozmawiałem z Malią i mówiła, że jesteś zainteresowany komputerami… - zaczął Derek. – I, to jest całkowicie legalne.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony. To brzmiało o wiele za dobrze, aby było prawdziwe.

\- Jeśli dasz mi swój adres e-mail, prześlę ci linki. Tak utrzymywałem się we Florencji – przyznał Derek po raz kolejny go zaskakując.

Jakoś nigdy nie sądził, że Hale'owie musieli pracować. Nie z prężnie rozwijającą się firmą, ale może, to Peter Hale, wuj Dereka posiadał majątek, o którym mówiono.

Stiles nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić z mężczyzną, który nie prosił o jego numer telefonu, ale maile'a. Poza Lydią nikt tak naprawdę nie wyciągał do niego pomocnej dłoni bez wyraźnego motywu. Czasami ludzie chcieli po prostu poczuć się lepiej. Posterunkowi sądzili, że wypełniają swój obowiązek względem zmarłego szefa, podobnie jak koleżanki ze szpitala Melissy.

\- Jasne – odparł cicho. – Dzięki – dodał krótko i zerknął nerwowo na zegarek.

Chemia powoli dobiegała końca.


	4. Chapter 4

**betowała wrotka777 :***

* * *

Lydia czekała na niego tuż przy szkolnej szafce. Swojej, nie jego. Stiles zerknął przelotnie w stronę Malii, która przyglądała mu się nie tak całkiem starając się, to ukryć. Trochę zastanawiało go, jak wiele o nim powiedziała Derekowi i dlaczego w ogóle facet interesował się akurat nim. Zapewne miał jakieś dziesiątki znajomych ze swojego rocznika. Większość powinna być wciąż w Beacon Hills, bo wyrwanie się stąd nie należało do najłatwiejszych, a ludzie przeważnie wiązali się już w liceum i czasami tuż po college'u zawierali związki małżeńskie.

Każdego roku w okresie letnim mieli dosłownie taką plagę, ale Lydia uprzejmie twierdziła, że prędzej urwie Jacksonowi jądro niż przyjmie pierścionek zaręczynowy przed odebraniem Medalu Fieldsa. I Whittemore musiał jej wierzyć równie mocno, co Stiles, bo nigdy nawet nie napomknął o małżeństwie, a pomimo swojej niechęci do niego, Stiles musiał przyznać, że oboje się mocno kochali.

\- Musisz, to zgłosić Dyrektorowi – westchnęła Lydia. – Zorganizował klasówkę, jak tylko zorientował się, że nie było cię na zajęciach, a wiesz, że będziesz musiał odrobić wszystko dzisiaj po lekcjach, gdy cię tylko zobaczy. I zapewniam cię, że nie dostaniesz tych samych pytań, co reszta – powiedziała Lydia nie próbując nawet szeptać.

\- To jedne zajęcia – westchnął Stiles.

Lydia przewróciła oczami.

\- To lata – weszła mu w słowo. – Zrób coś z tym, albo ja to zrobię – oznajmiła mu.

\- Moje słowo, kontra jego słowu…

\- I całej klasy – warknęła Lydia. – Nawet Jackson się wkurzył. Słuchaj, to nie tak, że ludzie pomyślą o tym, że skoro jesteś sierotą, masz fory. Przy Harrisie nie – powiedziała kręcąc głową. – Najlepiej, żebyś miał dobre usprawiedliwienie na dzisiaj. Może Deaton…

\- Nie poproszę Alana, żeby dla mnie kłamał – przerwał jej pospiesznie.

\- Ale pozwalasz Harrisowi, żeby tobą pomiatał – zauważyła sucho.

\- To coś innego… Słuchaj, jedna nieobecność. Pierwsza nieobecność od początku roku. Na tyle sobie chyba mogę pozwolić. Jeśli Stanford dowie się, że… - zaczął.

\- Będziesz mógł zapomnieć o Stanford, jeśli Harris uwali cię z chemii – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie.

Przygryzł wargi, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę, że Lydia miała rację.

\- I tu, nawet nie chodzi o twoje stopnie. Zrobił, to złośliwie, rozumiesz? Nie będziesz mógł odebrać Scotta po lekcjach. Od początku próbował udowodnić, że nie nadajesz się na kogoś sprawującego opiekę – wyjaśniła mu Martin. – Nie zdziwię się, jeśli jeszcze w tym tygodniu pojawi się ktoś pukający do twoich drzwi, aby sprawdzić czy faktycznie zajmujesz się Scottem. Czy wtedy będę mogła zająć się Harrisem? – spytała retorycznie.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- I, co znajdą? – spytał retorycznie. – Scott jest w dobrych rękach z zapewnioną opieką całodobową.

\- Ale nie przez ciebie – powiedziała Lydia.

Stiles przygryzł wargę.

\- Sugerujesz…

\- Sugeruję, że jesteś świetnym bratem. Gdybym miała takiego brata jak ty, całowałabym ziemię, po której stąpa. Ale temat cię może przerosnąć nie przez to, że nie jesteś dobrym opiekunem, ale przez cholernego Harrisa – warknęła Lydia i Stiles kątem oka dostrzegł, że znienawidzony nauczyciel chemii właśnie do nich podchodzi.

Nie było cienia szansy, aby nie słyszał ostatnich słów Martin, a sądząc po minie mężczyzny nie zamierzał tego puścić mimo uszu.

\- Panno Martin – zaczął Harris, a Lydia, trzeba jej przyznać, nawet nie drgnęła.

Spojrzała tylko na nauczyciela, unosząc lekko podbródek w górę, jak zawsze, gdy próbowała kogoś poinformować, jak bardzo nisko leży w jej prywatnym, szkolnym rankingu popularności.

\- Szlaban po zajęciach, przemyśli pani…

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale dzisiejszą klasówkę Stilesa, którą będzie pisał po zajęciach osobiście zeskanuję na mój telefon. Jeśli mi pan na to nie pozwoli, mój ojciec może zadać pytanie, dlaczego testy pana Stilinskiego są w większości utajnione lub nie leżą w teczkach wraz z pozostałymi. A chyba pan wie, co się dzieje, gdy mój ojciec o coś pyta. – Nie było chyba jaśniejszej sugestii i Harris poczerwieniał na twarzy.

Stiles przez krótką chwilę obawiał się, że mężczyzna wybuchnie, ale ten tylko wydął wargi i zmierzył ich oboje lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Po zajęciach – warknął chemik. – Oboje.

Stiles obserwował zszokowany jak Harris odchodzi, rozpychając uczniów na boki.

\- Coś ty myślała? Miałaś mi dać czas na rozwiązanie – przypomniał jej lekko zirytowany.

\- Miałam ci dać czas na zgłoszenie tego dyrekcji – uściśliła z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Stiles przetarł czoło, czując napływającą migrenę.

\- I, kto odbierze Scotta? – spytał, orientując się nagle, że oboje zostali uziemieni w szkole. – I, co powiesz rodzicom?

\- Myślisz, że mój ojciec będzie niezadowolony z tego, że broniłam kolegi przed niesprawiedliwością? – spytała retorycznie. – Jeszcze, to nagłośni – dodała. – A o Scotta się nie martw. Rozmawiałam z panią Cavano. Martwiła się, że twój samochód rano nie odpalił – odparła i Stiles nagle zorientował się, że Lydia niemal wyreżyserowała całą scenę od samego początku.

Oczywiście, że jego przyjaciółka musiała spodziewać się, że Harris będzie go szukał na szkolnym korytarzu. Możliwe, że jej ojciec wiedział już, nawet o tej małej prowokacji, którą przygotowała.

Przekleństwo było niewielkie i z łatwością wyplątałaby się z tego, gdyby chciała.

\- Lydia – zaczął, wciągając więcej powietrza do płuc.

\- Nie Lydiuj mi tu. Zajmij się Scottem i pozwól mojemu ojcu zająć się Harrisem – poprosiła tym razem.

ooo

Malia obserwowała go cały dzień i nie bardzo wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Hale była od nich młodsza o rok, a do tego stanowiła aktywną konkurencję dla Lydii, która z kolei próbowała ignorować w ogóle istnienie Malii, co Stilesowi osobiście wydawało się śmiesznie.

Chodziły plotki, że kiedyś nawet planowały być przyjaciółkami, ale Lydia nie chciała podzielić się strefami wpływów jakie miała.

Stiles nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo.

\- Może spróbujesz pracować dwa dni w tygodniu po osiem godzin u Deatona? – spytała Lydia, patrząc na jego plan zajęć, który obejmował każdą godzinę tego miesiąca.

\- Odpada. Kończyłbym tak późno, że nie udałoby mi się przygotować na kolejny dzień – odparł spokojnie, bo i o takiej opcji myślał.

\- Nie dałbyś rady tam odrabiać części zadań? – spróbowała, a potem wypuściła z płuc niemal całe powietrze. – Mój tata…

\- Jeśli znowu próbujesz zaproponować mi staż u twojego ojca… - zaczął i nawet nie kończył.

Kłócili się, o to od samego początku. Tata Lydii wspominał o tym, że potrzebuje asystenta z elastycznymi godzinami pracy, ale Stiles zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby przyjął tę posadę, elastyczność owych godzin tyczyłaby się wyłącznie tego, kiedy pojawiałby się w kancelarii. A pan Martin musiałby dodatkowo zatrudnić kogoś kompetentnego. Równie dobrze mógłby się wprowadzić do Martinów.

\- Jest coś – westchnął, przypominając sobie poranną rozmowę z Derekiem.

Lydia spojrzała na niego ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

\- Praca przez internet – dodał niepewnie i jej wzrok pociemniał.

\- Chyba nie porno – powiedziała podejrzliwie.

\- Nie – warknął, czując, że na jego policzki wylewa się nieprzyjemny rumieniec. – Powiedz mi, kto chciałby mnie oglądać nago? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Alfabetycznie czy klasami? – odbiła piłeczkę Lydia. – Powiedz mi, co to za praca.

\- Przepisywanie prac, wprowadzanie danych i takie tam… Jeszcze nie sprawdziłem, o co w tym chodzi – przyznał szczerze.

W zasadzie Derek mógł równie dobrze nie wysłać mu tego maila.

Lydia wydawała się, jednak szczerze zainteresowana.

\- Studenci przeważnie utrzymują się w ten sposób, ale trzeba sprawdzić portal – powiedziała, wyciągając notatnik z torebki. – To chyba nie była jedna z tych ulotkowych prac, które roznoszą ci Latynosi? – spytała ewidentnie wciąż podejrzliwa.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko Stiles. – Dostałem informację od znajomego – westchnął, wiedząc, że przed Lydią i tak się nic nie ukryje.

\- Znajomego, jak znajomego z naszej szkoły? – spytała niby mimochodem, zerkając na niego przelotnie.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Nie. Znajomego, jak znajomego spoza szkoły – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

Lydia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie masz znajomych spoza szkoły – stwierdziła i zmarszczka pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej. – Chyba, że chodzi o Dereka Hale'a – dodała, mrużąc oczy, więc nawet nie zaprzeczał. – To dobry pomysł. Jesteś świetny w sprawach komputerów. Mógłbyś zamieścić swój profil, oczywiście bez szczegółów z życiorysu. Nigdy nie wiesz ilu ludzi na takich stronach to faktyczni pracodawcy, ale znajdują się tam przeważnie rankingi i chociaż częściowo sprawdzają wiarygodność – stwierdziła. – Powinieneś zaprosić go na bal – zadecydowała nagle, kompletnie wybijając go z rytmu.

\- Pracodawcę? – spytał zdezorientowany i Lydia walnęła go nie tak delikatnie w ramię.

\- Dereka – odparła krótko. – Ewidentnie stara ci się pomóc – zauważyła używając tonu, który wcale mu się nie podobał.

\- Nie idę na bal – stwierdził, starając się brzmieć ostatecznie.

\- Oczywiście, że idziesz na bal – westchnęła Lydia, ignorując go. – Ale masz rację. Bal jest zbyt inwazyjny. Zaproś go na urodziny Scotta.

\- Na urodzinach Scotta będą tylko jego przyjaciele – warknął Stiles.

\- Zjedliście razem obiad – nie poddawała się. – Scott go polubił.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć czy Scott… - zaczął i urwał.

Lydia oczywiście przesłuchała nawet pięciolatka. Przed nią nikt nie był bezpieczny.

\- Nie idę na bal, a Derek nie przychodzi na urodziny Scotta. Chyba ma imprezę powitalną w tym czasie – stwierdził, wbijając wzrok w datę wizyty u pediatry.

Jeśli Deaton zgodziłby się przesunąć odrobinę jego godziny pracy w następną środę mieli szansę zdążyć, nawet zjeść ze Scottem obiad. Jego brat na pewno się ucieszy.

ooo

Sobota przyszła o wiele zbyt szybko, jak każdy tydzień tego cholernego roku i Stiles poczuł, jak Scott wskoczył na jego łóżko, prawie łamiąc mu żebra.

\- Koleś – jęknął Stiles, bo był pewien, że była nie później niż siódma rano.

Scott miał tendencje do bardzo wczesnego wstawania w weekendy, bo tylko wtedy mogli faktycznie się widywać, gdy Stiles wracał z pracy w barze. Nawet nie dziwił się bratu, który przeważnie siedział uwięziony z kotami pani Cavano. I chociaż wspólnie nazwali każdego, to w końcu nie była całkiem rodzina.

Piżama, którą miał na sobie jego brat, zaczynała robić się przykrótka, co oznaczało tylko kolejne zakupy. Nie sądził, aby przed końcem miesiąca wyskoczyły im jeszcze jakieś niespodziewane wydatki, ale wraz z urodzinami, które organizowali z Lydią, prawie przekroczyli limit. Nie zgodził się na kartę kredytową, którą proponował mu bank. Śmiesznym i podejrzanym było, że osiemnastolatkowi z pracą na pół etatu chcieli takową podarować w prezencie. Zapewne byłby, to pierwszy gwóźdź do ich finansowej trumny.  
Widział niejednokrotnie, jak Lydia posługiwała się swoją kartką i nigdy nie chciałby pod koniec dnia dostać zawału na widok środków, które naruszył.

\- Stiles! Śniadanie! – krzyknął Scott, skacząc po nim bez opamiętania.

\- Wiem, stary. Jesteś, jednak już duży i myślę, że mógłbyś chociaż podjąć próbę ubrania się samodzielnie – powiedział, starając się nakryć poduszką.

Scott nie najgorzej radził sobie z ciuchami. Co prawda przeważnie i tak musieli wszystko obracać lub przewracać na prawą stronę, ale już powoli wybierał, co chce nosić. O ile przedszkolanka miała rację, należało nazwać to postępem.

\- Jesteś już sześciolatkiem – poinformował go, starając się brzmieć poważnie i Scott zatrzymał się w dzikich skokach na chwilę.

\- Urodziny! – krzyknął jego brat głośno, prawie pozbawiając go słuchu na kilka minut.

\- Ta, ta… Dokładnie stary. Daj się bratu ubrać i będziesz miał urodzinowe naleśniki – obiecał i zamarł, bo nagle przed jego oczami pojawiła się Melissa, która zawsze robiła im takie o poranku.

Te urodzinowe były specjalne, bo miały na sobie świeże truskawki. To je wczoraj kupili z Lydią i Stiles nawet do końca nie pomyślał o tym, ile wspomnień obudzą.

Scott wpatrywał się w niego swoimi wielkimi oczami i Stiles czekał na pierwsze łzy, które jednak nie nadeszły. Jego brat uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zszedł pośpiesznie z łóżka z dzikim okrzykiem radości.

Stiles leżał jeszcze kilka chwil, wgapiając się tylko w sufit.

Dzwonek do drzwi zaskoczył go, więc ubrał kapcie i zbiegł na dół, dostrzegając, że Scott w swoim pokoju próbował właśnie dopasować jakoś garderobę. Otworzył, spodziewając się Lydii, ale nikogo na zewnątrz nie było.

Rozejrzał się wokół, lekko zdezorientowany, ale ulica wydawała się tak pusta, jak zawsze o siódmej rano w sobotę.

Zerknął w dół na wycieraczkę, gdzie stało ogromne pudło, opakowane w kolorowy papier.

 **Wszystkiego najlepszego Scott**

Stiles zamrugał i rozejrzał się ponownie, ale nikt się nie pojawił.


	5. Chapter 5

**betowała wrotka777 :*:*:***

* * *

Lydia zadeklarowała, że nigdy nie wstałaby w sobotę przed siódmą tylko po to, aby dostarczyć na drugi koniec miasta prezent dla Scotta, który wolałaby dać mu osobiście. I Stiles, jak najbardziej jej wierzył.

Scott wydawał się oczarowany wielkością pudełka, ale Stiles nie pozwolił mu go otworzyć. Wciąż istniały pewne priorytety, jak zaproszeni goście czy śniadanie. Na prezencie nie było żadnego podpisu, a charakteru pisma Stiles po prostu nie rozpoznawał.

Goście zaczęli się zbierać w ich niewielkim ogródku i pani Cavano zaczęła rozdawać trójkątne czapeczki, które z Lydią skończyli sklejać podczas jednej z przerw. Jackson przesunął stół na środek z jednym z ojców i chyba właśnie zamierzał wsadzić palec do owocowej sałatki, ale Lydia uderzyła go w rękę.

\- Nie zjesz ani grama. Musisz zmieścić się w smoking na bal – warknęła i Stiles ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- To sałatka owocowa – mruknął Whittemore.

\- Z sosem czekoladowym – sarknęła Martin.

Scott pisnął, gdzieś obok radośnie, gdy kolejny kolega z klasy przyniósł mu prezent i pudełko trafiło na dość spory stos. Tajemniczy podarek znajdował się na samym spodzie wraz z tym, co przyniosła Lydia z Jacksonem. Pani Cavano obiecała upiec tort i Stiles musiał przyznać, że kobieta była aniołem. Dwupiętrowe cudo wciąż tkwiło ukryte w jej lodówce.

Dzieciaki biegały po ogródku, więc Stiles zerkał od czasu do czasu, czy liczba na pewno się zgadzała. Mieszkali na skraju lasu, więc wolałby nie musieć powiadamiać o zaginięciach miejscowego posterunku. Tym bardziej, że czuł, iż chłopaki też szykują dla Scotta jakąś niespodziankę. Tara dwukrotnie upewniała się, czy dobrze pamięta datę urodzin jego młodszego brata.

Rodzice dzieciaków zebrali się przy stołach z poczęstunkiem marudząc o pracy i tym, co wymyśliły ich pociechy w ubiegłym tygodniu, ale Stiles jakoś nie czuł się dobrze uczestnicząc w takich dyskusjach. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że czekają, aż powie coś dziecinnego i nieodpowiedniego, a oni będą starali się usilnie nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Nie wiedział też, czy wypada mu wspominać o tym, że Scott czasami wpadał do jego pokoju w nocy po jakimś nieprzyjemnym koszmarze i zostawał tam przez kilka kolejnych dni. Pani Cavano powiedziała mu o kilku podobnych wypadkach podczas poobiednich niedzielnych drzemek.

\- Przeglądałeś już tę stronę, o której mówiłeś? – spytała Lydia.

Jackson uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Chyba będę potrzebował zmienić pracę – wyjaśnił Stiles nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Whittemore przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie możesz normalnie pracować u ojca Lydii? – spytał chłopak lekko znudzony.

\- To samo mu powiedziałam! – dodała Lydia.

\- Przyprowadziłaś go tutaj, żeby cię poparł? – spytał Stiles nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Lydia postępowała przeważnie według wyznaczonych schematów, gdy chciała go do czegoś przekonać i chyba docierała do punktu trzeciego. Jeśli przeżyłby Jacksona, byłby bezpieczny. Dała mu w końcu czas do przemyślenia i naprawdę zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał szans, dalej ciągnąć dwóch prac w takim wymiarze.

\- Czekam na maila – powiedział, starając się brzmieć szczerze, chociaż fakty były takie, że od dwóch dni nie miał czasu sprawdzić swojej poczty.

Deaton operował dwa psy pod koniec tygodnia i konieczny był mu asystent przy obu razach. Stiles wątpił, aby zdążył nadrobić do poniedziałku szkolne zaległości, ale w zasadzie nie sądził też, aby klasówka z chemii wypadła, aż tak fatalnie, aby musiał ją poprawiać. Nie było w zasadzie najgorzej, odkąd Lydia z komórką w dłoni zażyczyła sobie jego pytań po tym, jak wypełnił kartkę swoim koślawym pismem.

Harris nie był zadowolony.

Coś mówiło Stilesowi, że w całą sprawę Lydia zamierzała uwikłać Marin Morell, szkolną psycholog, odkąd kobieta poprosiła go o rozmowę w pierwszy, wolny wtorek.

Nie czuł się uciśniony przez szkolne obowiązki czy Harrisa i naprawdę nie potrzebował akcji ratunkowej. Miał w zasadzie dość ludzi, którzy narzucali mu się ze swoją pomocą w ten sposób, w jaki robiła to Lydia. Naprawdę potrafił panować nad swoim życiem, chociaż może akurat panna Martin tego nie dostrzegała.

\- Chyba czas powoli wnosić tort – stwierdziła Lydia i Stiles był podobnego zdania.

Dzieciaki zaczynały spoglądać w stronę drzwi wejściowych, jakby spodziewały się czegoś jeszcze. Stiles wiedział, że na urodzinach Sandry czy Amesa był klaun, ale Scott nie był typem, który lubił cyrk. Dlatego czapeczki urodzinowe miały naklejone postaci z komiksów.  
Chwilę później odśpiewali Sto lat fałszując tak niemiłosiernie, że zaczynały boleć go uszy.

\- Talent muzyczny ma ewidentnie po tobie – stwierdził złośliwie Jackson, ale Stiles nie potrafił być dzisiaj na niego zły.

Scott rzucił się na prezenty, więc Lydia pomagała mu, zabierając od niego pudełka i jego brat już po chwili, siedział otoczony miśkami wszelakich rozmiarów i robotami, których zapewne nigdy nie tknie. Martin od siebie przyniosła mu Iron Mana, postanowili kupić jedną z większych figurek, ale nie to przyciągnęło największą uwagę Scotta.

\- Co, to? – spytał jego brat gapiąc się tępo w jasną skrzynkę i dwa pady.

Stiles zamrugał, bo raczej nie tego spodziewał się na ich liście prezentów.

\- Konsola – odparł ostrożnie. – Taka jak nasza, ale…

\- Ruchowa – podpowiedziała Lydia. – Czyli konsola nie całkiem dla nastolatka, ale dla dziecka – dodała.

Jackson przewrócił oczami.

\- Zależy, jakich gier użyjesz, a sądząc po tych… - Spojrzała wymownie na kilka dołączonych płyt. – Na pewno jest przeznaczona jako prezent dla Scotta. Dalej nie wiesz od kogo? – spytała z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że rozgryzła już tą zagadkę.

Stiles podrapał się w przedramię.

\- Alan? – To był czysty strzał w dziesiątkę. – Mówiłem mu, że muszę skończyć wcześniej z powodu urodzin Scotta. Albo koledzy taty z posterunku – strzelał dalej i zwątpił, gdy usłyszał policyjne syreny.

Tara pojawiła się na ich podwórku z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Kto chce włączyć syrenę w radiowozie? – spytała wesoło posterunkowa.

ooo

Położenie Scotta do łóżka było prawie niemożliwe. Adrenalina wciąż buzowała w żyłach dziecka i Stiles nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jutro skoro świt znowu zostanie postawiony do pionu.

Sprzątanie ogródka zajęło im prawie dwie godziny po tym, jak wszyscy wyszli i nie mógł uwierzyć w sterty brudnych naczyń, z którymi musiał zmierzyć się jutrzejszego dnia. Czuł niemal każdy mięsień na swoim ciele. Scott dał mu popalić prawie przez cały czas namawiając go do tego, aby zainstalował w końcu konsolę. Stiles prawdę powiedziawszy wcale nie był do tego skory. Wciąż uważał, że to jakaś pomyłka szczególnie, że dzieciak sąsiadów był fascynatem gier komputerowych i chyba nawet zamierzał poświęcić się grafice w przyszłości, więc jego rodzice zmieniali jego sprzęt za każdym razem, gdy wychodziło na rynku coś nowego.

Była prawie północ, gdy dotarł do swojego laptopa i otworzył pocztę. Zrobił to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż świadomie myśląc o mailu, którego miał dostać. Dlatego lekko zdrętwiał na widok wiadomości od Dereka. Ostatnia rozmowa z mężczyzną wróciła niemal natychmiast i nie bardzo wiedział, czy jego podejrzenia są słuszne.

\- Scottie? – spytał niepewnie, widząc, że jego brat próbuje wślizgnąć się do jego łóżka.

Scott zesztywniał w połowie drogi, a potem rzucił się pod kołdrę, jakby tylko dzięki nakryciu miał go nie dostrzec.

\- O czym rozmawiałeś ostatnio z moim kolegą? – spytał.

\- Nie ma mnie tu – odparł jego brat.

\- A gdybyś był? – spróbował Stiles.

Spod kołdry odpowiedział mu chichot.

\- Którym kolegą? – spytał rzeczowo Scott.

\- Z tym, z którym jedliśmy obiad – naprowadził go.

\- Pytał, co lubię robić, i czy lubię superbohaterów – odparł Scott całkiem szczerze.

Stiles westchnął.

ooo

\- Musisz przestać traktować ludzi, którzy próbują ci pomóc, jak wrogów publicznych numer jeden – powiedziała Lydia. – To nie tak, że każdy widzi w tobie sierotę bez oparcia emocjonalnego – wyjaśniła. – A nawet jeśli… Sądzisz, że to coś złego? Zastanawiałeś się, jak wyglądają twoje finanse? – spytała retorycznie. – Nie ma sensu naprawiać twojego starego jeepa. Bank zgodził się tymczasowo przesunąć spłatę hipoteki, a macie jeszcze długi dotyczące samego pogrzebu…

\- Skąd? – zaczął i ugryzł się w język, bo oczywiście Lydia musiała wszystko wiedzieć.

Martin przewróciła oczami.

\- Kiedy zaczniecie spłacać raty za dom? – spytała rzeczowo.

\- Kiedy skończę szkołę – odparł całkiem szczerze i Lydia przystanęła w połowie parkingu.

\- Co?!

Stiles rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół sprawdzając ile osób się na nich teraz patrzy. Lydia nie była najbardziej dyskretną osobą w tej szkole. Ani najbardziej cichą.

\- Musielibyśmy przejąć spłaty od razu, ale… - urwał. – Najwyraźniej źle wyglądałoby wyrzucenie z domu dwóch sierot – syknął przez zęby.

Lydia otworzyła usta, a potem je zamknęła lekko zszokowana.

\- Dlatego nie myślisz o Stanford – zrozumiała w końcu.

Stiles naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy.

\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem o czym myślę, a o czym nie. Niewykluczone, że sprzedamy dom – wyjaśnił, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Do tej pory nie myślał o tym, aż tak poważnie, ale mogli nie mieć wyboru.

\- Myślałam, że pracujesz przez przepisy dotyczące opieki – ciągnęła dalej jego przyjaciółka.

Stiles uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Renta po ojcu pokrywa część wydatków. Cieszy mnie, że nie miałaś dostępu do wszystkich akt tej sprawy – sarknął, pijąc do tego, jak wiele Lydia wynosiła z kancelarii swojego ojca.

Była jedną z lepiej poinformowanych osób w Beacon Hills. Oczywiście większości z tych informacji nie ujawniała, ale miała satysfakcję z samego ich posiadania.

\- Stiles… - zaczęła Martin.

\- Jest okej, Lyds. Teraz jest świetnie. Zarabiam i jesteśmy na bieżąco, na bilansie dodatnim, ale…

\- Może tak nie być – dokończyła za niego i na jej czole pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka. - Staż u mojego ojca nie załatwiłby sprawy – dodała.

\- Nie – odparł kwaśno.

Pan Martin mógłby go przetrzymać na posadzie najwyżej pół roku, jednocześnie blokując mu możliwość pracy na pełen etat w innym miejscu, gdyby chciał takowy podjąć. Kancelaria w końcu nie należała tylko do niego. Jego wspólnicy cenili sobie długie i solidne umowy, z których trudno byłoby się wymigać.

Stiles czytał kilka z nich.

\- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, dlaczego traktujesz każdego jak wroga – stwierdziła Lydia.

\- Nie chcę jałmużny. Radzimy sobie – powtórzył jak zawsze, ale do Martin najwyraźniej, to nie docierało.

\- Kupił Scottowi prezent. Nie proponował ci pieniędzy – sarknęła dziewczyna.

\- Konsolę. Pieprzoną konsolę. Wiesz, kiedy byłoby mnie na nią stać? – spytał retorycznie.

\- No właśnie. I Scott ma konsolę, której nie musiałeś kupować – stwierdziła Lydia.

\- Nie w tym rzecz – warknął.

\- A, rozumiem – prychnęła jego przyjaciółka. – Masz porobione limity dla ludzi, za ile ktoś może kupować wam prezenty. Stiles, to jest pryszcz. Nawet nie poczuł tego wydatku – sarknęła Lydia.

\- Nie w tym rzecz – powtórzył uparcie.

Lydia westchnęła.

\- A w czym? – spytała całkiem otwarcie.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego kupował Scottowi w ogóle prezent. Nie jesteśmy… nie wiem… sprawą charytatywną – warknął zirytowany.

\- Wiem, bo radzicie sobie – powtórzyła z naciskiem, chyba odgadując jego starą śpiewkę. – Z tego, co pamiętam to stracił rodziców. Nie pomyślałeś może o tym, że on jeden wie, jak się czujesz? Może wie jak bardzo potrzebujesz przyjaciela? – spytała retorycznie kompletnie go zaskakując. – Mówiłeś, że nie wziął od ciebie numeru telefonu, więc to nie tak, że chciał cię poderwać. A nawet jeśli, to jesteś pełnoletni, a on jest tak seksowny, że sama zapewne mogłabym się skusić, gdyby nie wizja mojej kariery i Jackson, którego, muszę nieszczęśliwie przyznać, jednak kocham. Stiles, potrzebujesz przyjaciela. Nie dzieciaka ze szkoły średniej czy córki prawnika, która chodzi na dziesięciocentymetrowych szpilkach i chrzani, co dziesięć minut o balu…

\- Lyds, wiesz, że tak o tobie nie myślę - wszedł jej szybko w słowo.

\- Ja o sobie tak myślę, bo jestem w szkole średniej i moje problemy skupiają się głównie na tym, co założę na bal i jak będę mogła ci najskuteczniej narzucić pomoc. Nie chcę ci na siłę pokazywać, że potrzebujesz kogoś… Że potrzebujesz z kimś pogadać, kto zrozumiałby…

\- Nie pójdę do Morell – warknął.

Lydia pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Tu nie chodzi o Morell. Stiles, odrzucasz każdą przyjacielską dłoń. Z kim widujesz się oprócz mnie? – spytała retorycznie.

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio gdzieś wyszedł bez Scotta. Albo rozmawiał z kimś na inny temat niż ten dotyczący jego obecnej sytuacji. Lydia miała częściowo rację, ale to nie było też tak, że miał na to czas.

\- Powiedz mi, co złego było w tej konsoli? – spytała szczerze Martin.

I Stiles nie bardzo nawet wiedział, co tak naprawdę go krępowało.


	6. Chapter 6

**betowała cudowna wrotka 777 :*:*:***

* * *

Nie cierpiał kłócić się Lydią. Problem polegał głównie na tym, że przeważnie przegrywał, bo jej logiczne podejście do wszystkiego pokonywało jego – musiał przyznać – niezbyt dobre argumenty.

Ludzie bywali przeważnie prości. Zaczął szufladkować ich zaraz po pogrzebie na tych, których krępowali ze Scottem i takich, którzy za wszelką cenę starali się im pomóc oraz tych całkiem pomocnych i w miarę neutralnych jak Lydia.

Martin nigdy nie dawała mu taryfy ulgowej i znali się tak długo, że być może, dlatego ich przyjaźń faktycznie nigdy nie ucierpiała. Ich związek w końcu opierał się w pewnym stopniu na antagonizmie, do którego oboje przejawiali upodobanie. Szczerość ponad wszystko.

\- Co zatem powinienem zrobić? – spytał Stiles na jednej z przerw, gdy Martin akurat miała chwilę czasu.

Bal faktycznie zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

\- Zmienić styl ubierania – odparła Lydia bez wahania, więc przewrócił oczami.

\- Z tym przeklętym prezentem – warknął, wiedząc doskonale, że dziewczyna jak zawsze próbuje go zirytować.

\- Nie możesz go oddać, to jasne. Po pierwsze, to nieuprzejme – powiedziała spokojnie Lydia. – A po drugie, Scott już się ucieszył. Jakoś, gdy myślałeś, że to od posterunku, nie miałeś obiekcji – dodała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. – Co się robi, Stiles, gdy otrzymuje się prezenty? – spytała retorycznie znowu się z nim drocząc.

\- Myślisz, że mail z podziękowaniem wystarczy? – upewnił się jeszcze.

\- Cywilizowanym podziękowaniem, gdzie nie użyjesz takich słów jak 'radzimy sobie' i 'niepotrzebna mi twoja jałmużna' – sarknęła Martin. – Sprawdziłeś ten link od niego?  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Faktycznie pobuszował po tej stronie. Znalazł nawet kilka pozytywnych opinii. Bywali tam głównie studenci i pracujące w domach matki nowo-narodzonych dzieci, więc to wróżyło dobrze. Jednak nie do końca wiedział ile faktycznie mógłby wyciągnąć z tych ofert. Rezygnacja z pracy w tej chwili wydawała mu się o wiele zbyt ryzykowna, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Deaton na pewno przyjąłby go z powrotem, ale nie chciał, aby tak układała się ich współpraca.

Praca w barze z kolei odbywała się na całkiem innych zasadach, więc może, chociaż weekendy miałby wolne. Pozostawała też zawsze kwestia tego, jak wiele czasu poświęcałby na przepisywanie tego wszystkiego. Miał dość szybkie palce, ale nie był stenografem po kursie. Nigdy nie pracował w biurze.

\- Muszę dopytać o kilka szczegółów – powiedział wymijająco.

\- Możesz zapytać w mailu – stwierdziła Lydia z uśmiechem. – Przecież utrzymywał się tak we Florencji. Czyli przez jakieś pięć lat o ile mnie pamięć nie myli.

Jej słodki ton wcale go nie zmylił.

\- Naprawdę zależy ci na tym, żebym znalazł sobie jakiegoś kumpla, prawda? – spytał z westchnieniem.

\- Nie rozmawiałeś z Dannym od pół roku. Isaac i tak nie jest dobrym typem do wychodzenia na imprezy, a z Jacksonem się po prostu nie lubicie. Stiles, zamykasz się w sobie, a to niezdrowe. Derek ewidentnie chce dla ciebie dobrze. Nie obchodzą mnie jego pobudki. Może robi to dlatego, że ktoś, kiedyś te sześć, siedem lat temu był tam dla niego – powiedziała Lydia i wzruszyła ramionami. - A może facet wrócił do Beacon Hills i zastał miasto całkowicie różnym. Podróżował po Europie, a tymczasem jego znajomi albo wyprowadzili się do większych miast, albo mają dzieci i rodziny. To już inne życie – dodała.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się usilnie nad tym, co Derek powiedział mu ostatnio. Mężczyzna wyraźnie oddzielał go od Malii, swojej kuzynki, którą wciąż uważał za dzieciaka. I może Lydia też miała trochę racji w tym, że po prostu mieli już całkiem inne problemy. Owszem wciąż martwiła się o niego, ale nie miała na swoich barkach całej tej odpowiedzialności, która spadła na niego. Opiekowała się Scottem sporadycznie, ale nigdy nie powierzyłby jej brata na dłuższy czas. To po prostu nie był jej obowiązek.

\- Cywilizowane podziękowania – powtórzył z westchnieniem.

\- Możesz być trochę dupkiem. Przeważnie jesteś trochę dupkiem – stwierdziła bez jadu w głosie Lydia.

Wyciągnął przed siebie splecione dłonie, starając się nie skrzywić, gdy jego kostki strzeliły głośno. Zapowiadał się bardzo długi dzień.

ooo

Nigdy nie był dobry w formalnych i uprzejmych rozmowach. Bywał dupkiem, jak twierdziła Lydia, ale jego znajomi wydawali się, być do tego przyzwyczajenia. A może, to po prostu była tylko Martin, która przeważnie nie zwracała na niego, aż takiej uwagi. Trudno zresztą było ją czymkolwiek urazić.

Scott pokochał konsolę. Nic dziwnego, mógł biegać i skakać, a potem śmiać się, gdy chłopiec na ekranie telewizora robił dokładnie to, co on. I nawet nie liczyło się za bardzo to, że notorycznie tracił punkty.

Mail Dereka wciąż był włoskim adresem, więc możliwe, że Hale nadal do końca nie dostosował się do Stanów. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że jego wiadomość nie wyląduje w spamie, ale jego obawy zostały rozwiane, gdy tylko na jego uprzejme i cywilizowane podziękowania, Derek wysłał kolejnego maila.

 **Od:**  
Do:  
Temat: Re: Podziękowania  
Witaj,  
cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Nie wiedziałem tylko, czy gry są odpowiednie dla sześciolatków.  
Masz czas wyskoczyć jutro na jogurt?  
Pozdrawiam  
D.

Stiles parsknął, kątem oka zerkając na Scotta, który próbował rozgryźć, jak zrobić wyższe skoki dzięki kontrolerowi w swojej dłoni. Wciąż nie rozgryźli wszystkich opcji, ale istniała nadzieja, że przy odrobinie szczęścia znalazłby w tym tygodniu trochę czasu.

 **Od:**  
Do:  
Temat: Re:Re: Podziękowania

 **Jogurt? brzmisz jak czterdziestolatek… jeśli moje plany się nie zmienią, będę odbierał Scotta z przedszkola jak zawsze, jesteś zaproszony na obiad**

 **Od:**  
Do:  
Temat: Re:Re:Re: Podziękowania

 **Tym razem obiecana wcześniej pizza. Znasz jakieś dobre miejsca? Mogę czekać na ciebie pod szkołą?  
D.**

 **Od:**  
Do:  
Temat: Re:Re:Re:Re: Podziękowania

 **Scott zjadł za wiele słodyczy w tym tygodniu, żadnych fast foodów do końca miesiąca… P. Cavano przygotuje mu jutro obiad, jogurt może nie być najgorszym pomysłem, zajęcia kończę po pierwszej.**

Scott wymachiwał kontrolerem, starając się sprawdzić, co się stanie, więc zabrał mu zabawkę.

\- Idziemy spać, kolego – zarządził, próbując brzmieć pewnie.

Z przekonaniem Scotta, że należało się już położyć było, jednak o wiele łatwiej niż z samym usypianiem go. Jego brat nie chciał bajek na dobranoc, ale przeglądał stare komiksy i Stiles nie mógł doczekać się dnia, gdy młody zacznie czytać. Jak na razie, zapewne ze względu na kolorystykę, to Iron Man stanowił jego ulubieńca, ale Stiles wiedział, że kiedyś przyjdzie czas na Hulka.

Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy to już pora zaznajomić brata z DC Comics, ale z drugiej strony mógłby nie przeżyć takiej zdrady. Batmana w końcu kochali wszyscy.

ooo

Derek nie zawiódł. Punkt pierwsza pojawił się na ich szkolnym parkingu i wciąż rozmawiał z Malią, gdy Stiles go zobaczył. Lydia nawet nie próbowała ukryć uśmieszku satysfakcji, który pojawił się na jej twarzy na widok Hale'a.

\- Ani słowa – syknął Stiles do niej.

Czarne Camaro stało zaparkowane tuż przy krawężniku, przyciągając równie sporą uwagę, co kurtka Dereka.

\- Szkoła zainteresuje się, czy nie sprzedajesz dzieciakom narkotyków – powiedział Stiles zamiast powitania i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Miałeś być tylko trochę dupkiem – szepnęła do niego Lydia, jakby była jego matką, która właśnie wstydziła się za wychowanie syna.

\- Chłodna północna Kalifornia – odparł Derek lekko. – Chyba wciąż się nie przyzwyczaiłem – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.

Malia starała się wyglądać na znudzoną i zapewne rozbawiłoby to Stilesa, gdyby nie fakt, że Lydia opatentowała to ponad trzy lata wcześniej. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Dereka, sugestywnie poruszając palcami, jakby czekała, aż mężczyzna położy coś na jej ręce. I faktycznie Hale z wahaniem wyjął kluczyki do swojego samochodu.

\- Zarysuj, a… - zaczął Derek i nie dokończył.

\- Jestem trupem – westchnęła Malia, jakby słyszała to wielokrotnie. – Odprowadzę ci samochód pod mieszkanie nie wcześniej niż na ósmą. Kierowca odbierze mnie wtedy, więc nie będziesz musiał odwozić mnie do domu.

\- Okej. Jesteś pewna, że Peter nie ma nic przeciwko? – upewnił się Derek.

Malia przewróciła oczami.

\- Mój ojciec jest świadom tego, że prowadzę sama. To on nauczył mnie jeździć – odparła dziewczyna.

\- To mnie właśnie martwi – sarknął Derek.

Malia uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli pojedziemy twoim samochodem? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

\- Żaden problem – stwierdził Stiles.

Nie był mistrzem kierownicy, ale nikt nigdy nie narzekał na jego styl jazdy. Stare volvo Melissy zresztą całkiem przyjemnie sunęło po drodze.

\- Najpierw Scott – zakomunikował Derekowi Stiles, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć.

Czuł się dziwnie skrępowany, gdy Hale podążył za nim bez słowa, chociaż mężczyzna wydawał się całkiem rozluźniony, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz w życiu. I może była, a on faktycznie wszystko utrudniał, jak twierdziła Lydia. Zawsze miał tendencje do zbytniego analizowania wszystkiego i przekombinowania, i może, o to tak bardzo martwiła się Martin.

\- Nowy samochód? – spytał Derek, gdy podeszli do volvo.

\- Auto Melissy – wyjaśnił mechanicznie, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie ma pojęcia kim była Melissa.

Wątpił, aby Derek był zaznajomiony z miejscowymi plotkami. Nawet w czasie, gdy mieszkał w Beacon Hills. Hale'owie starali się początkowo trzymać na uboczu i wszystko zmieniło się po pożarze, gdy Malia poszła do publicznej szkoły. Starsze rodzeństwo Dereka niemal bez wyjątku korzystało z prywatnych placówek. On sam chyba, jako jedyny uczył się w mieście.

\- Mamy Scotta – wyjaśnił Stiles i wziął głębszy wdech.

Zapięli pasy, więc odpalił silnik, starając się nie zwracać uwagi, jak bardzo kosmicznie muszą wyglądać w rodzinnym kombi. Fotelik z tyłu wciąż przypominał mu o Scotcie, którego mieli odebrać już za kilka chwil.

\- I jak impreza? – spytał Stiles, starając się jakoś nawiązać rozmowę.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam mebli i bardzo mnie to cieszy – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Malia chyba chciała zrobić zlot młodszego rodzeństwa kolegów z mojego rocznika – westchnął.

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo, bo niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Malia od kilku dni zapraszała na sobotę swoją klasę, a to oznaczało chmarę nieletnich. W zasadzie mógłby uprzedzić Dereka. Może nawet powinien, ale jakoś zabawna wydawała mu się wizja Hale'a w towarzystwie tych wszystkich piszczących nastolatek.

\- Naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć, że nie jestem fanem Miley? – spytał ewidentnie retorycznie Derek i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że ma wyłączone radio.

\- Chcesz włączyć jakąś stację? Przeważnie jeżdżę przy wyłączonym, bo Scott z tyłu cały czas coś gada – powiedział i sięgnął po przełącznik, ale ciepła dłoń powstrzymała go w pół ruchu.

\- Żartujesz? W radiach leci tylko Miley – sarknął Hale, jakby amerykański przemysł muzyczny osobiście go obrażał.

\- Wiesz, że są inne stacje, no nie? Takie z rockiem z lat osiemdziesiątych – podpowiedział mu Stiles usłużnie.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie jestem, aż tak stary – zakpił Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles bardzo nie chciał przyznać Lydii racji, ale Derek potrafił być zabawny, gdy chciał i nie był ani trochę inwazyjny, czego Stiles się początkowo tak bardzo obawiał. Hale przesiedział z nimi w barze mlecznym prawie godzinę dyskutując o superbohaterach i ani przez chwilę nie wydawał się znudzony. Jakby to, co mówił Scott to były najbardziej odkrywcze rzeczy jakie usłyszał w życiu i może tak było, jeśli nigdy dotąd nie interesował się komiksem.

\- Batman czy Superman? – spytał Stiles, nie mogąc się w końcu powstrzymać i Derek spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Batman – odparł Hale wytrzymując jego spojrzenie.

Stiles kiwnął głową.

\- Dobra odpowiedź – stwierdził z pewnym zadowoleniem.

\- To był jakiś test? – spytał Derek.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

Scott spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie zapoznałem go z Batmanem. Na razie pozostaje po odpowiedniej Stronie Mocy – powiedział z wyraźną dumą w głosie Stiles.

Derek zerknął na zegarek, jakby spodziewał się, że ich czas powoli dobiega końca. I miał rację. Scotta należało odwieźć do pani Cavano w ciągu następnych paru minut. Deaton czekał na niego. Musieli dzisiaj zaszczepić kilka psów, więc nie mógł się spóźnić, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał.

\- Miałem kilka pytań o tę stronę – zaczął Stiles, orientując się nagle, że jakoś ten temat uleciał mu niespodziewanie.

\- Jutro spotykam się z wujem, ale może w piątek pogadamy? – zaproponował Derek.

Scott nagle oderwał całą swoją uwagę od jogurtu, który kończył.

\- W piątek nie pracuję – powiedział ostrożnie, przypominając sobie, że Deaton wyjeżdżał na jakąś cało weekendową konferencję.

Planował spędzić popołudnie ze Scottem. Ugotowałby w końcu obiad i dla odmiany zaprosił do nich panią Cavano, chociaż staruszka pewnie sama skorzystałaby z wolnego czasu i poszła w końcu na swoje ukochane spotkanie bingo. Z drugiej strony zapraszanie Dereka do domu wydało mu się, jakieś zbyt szybkie. I znowu w jego głowie zadźwięczał głos Lydii, że trzyma ludzi na dystans.

Danny czy Isaac często u niego przesiadywali jeszcze przed wypadkiem. Obecnie wpadał tylko Jackson i Lydia. To nie tak, że mieli jakiś tłok i Scottowi na pewno przydałaby się druga osoba do rozmowy. Tym bardziej, że Martin nie miała podejścia do dzieci, a Jackson był dupkiem klasy A. Scott wydawał się też lubić Dereka i Stiles wcale nie był zaskoczony, bo Hale wysłuchał tyrady jego brata na temat tego, dlaczego Hulk jest beznadziejny.  
Najwyraźniej argument 'jak dorośniesz to zrozumiesz', który tak często powtarzał, irytował Scotta niemożebnie i jego brat potrzebował stałego słuchacza, który nie podważałby jego zdania.

\- Może wpadłbyś do nas? – zaproponował i prawie tego pożałował, gdy zobaczył zaskoczoną minę Dereka.

Hale najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiego zaproszenia.

\- Mógłbym ugotować obiad. Chciałem ten czas spędzić ze Scottem, a wydaje mi się, że się dogadujecie – wyjaśnił niemrawo.

\- Nie, jasne. Oczywiście – odparł Derek. – Znam adres. Albo mógłbym jak dzisiaj pojawić się pod twoją szkołą – zaproponował.

\- Jeśli będziesz na trzecią pod naszymi drzwiami, to wystarczy – powiedział szybko Stiles.

Derek podrapał się po karku.

\- Mam coś przynieść? – spytał w końcu Hale.

Stiles otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale Scott odłożył z brzękiem łyżeczkę na stolik.

\- Jogurt – powiedział jego brat całkiem wyraźnie, najwyraźniej uważając rozmowę za zakończoną.

ooo

Melissa przeważnie sprzątała cały dom, gdy kogokolwiek zapraszała i Stiles początkowo tego nie rozumiał. Teraz jednak, gdy patrzył na rozłożone wszędzie zabawki Scotta oraz zegarek, doznawał lekkiej paniki. Kurczak i ryż powoli dochodziły w kuchni, a on miał niecałe piętnaście minut, żeby doprowadzić salon do jako takiego stanu.

Czuł się wciąż brudny po zajęciach z trenerem, który wycisnął z nich siódme poty, ale wiedział, że nie ma czasu na kolejny prysznic.

Scott próbował odrabiać zadania przy stoliku do kawy, ale najwyraźniej coś go przerastało, bo z zapamiętaniem gryzł ołówek.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam? – spytał Stiles, czując się jak ostatni hipokryta, bo to samo Lydia próbowała przekazać mu od miesięcy. – Jeśli tylko powiesz, pomogę ci – obiecał i jego brat skrzywił się.

Najwyraźniej w domu wyrastał mu mały indywidualista. Nie był pewien czy cieszyć się, czy martwić.

Dzwonek do drzwi oznajmił gościa, więc zerknął w dół na swoją koszulkę i po prostu podwinął rękawy. Fartuch ochronił go przed plamami.

Derek czekał na ganku, odwrócony plecami do drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu, aby obejrzeć okolicę. Możliwe, że część wścibskich sąsiadów właśnie z tego korzystała, ale Stiles miał to w nosie, bo Scott wydał z siebie zadowolony pisk i wciągał już Dereka do środka, zanim Stiles zdążył, cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- A, to dostałem… - zaczął jego brat.

\- Obiad. Łazienka i wymyj ręce. Potem opowiesz Derekowi o urodzinach – zarządził, bo ostatnim czego chciał to breja z ryżu.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Mycie rąk dotyczy także ciebie – powiedział wrednie Stiles.

\- Dzień dobry, tobie też – stwierdził Hale. – Prowadź łobuzie – dodał Derek do Scotta, który nagle nabrał chęci na mycie rąk.

Zdążył wynieść garnki z kuchni pełnej nieumytych naczyń zanim wrócili, więc przybił sobie mentalną piątkę.

\- Jak szkoła? – spytał Derek, zajmując jedno z miejsc.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nudna – stwierdził ostrożnie. – Ostatnia klasa – dodał, jakby to, cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

\- Jakoś inaczej zapamiętałem ostatnią klasę – odparł Derek, wzruszając ramionami.

Stiles, nawet nie próbował sobie przypominać, kiedy dokładnie zginęła rodzina mężczyzny.

\- Malia mówiła, że Lydia organizuje bal? – zaciekawił się Hale.

Stiles podrapał się nerwowo w przedramię.

\- Dokładnie. Szkolne szaleństwo – wtrącił i nagle poczuł się jak idiota.

Normalnie usta mu się nie zamykały i Lydia czasami nawet fizycznie musiała zmuszać go do myślenia. Tymczasem nie wiedział, co powinien mówić przy Dereku. Mężczyzna zostawił swoją kurtkę przy wejściu i siedział teraz w koszulce z krótkim rękawem dając mu wgląd na całkiem imponujący biceps.

Scott zaczynał już kombinować z sałatą, więc musiał, chociaż kątem oka kontrolować, co się dzieje na talerzu jego brata.

\- Dogadałeś się z wujem? – spytał mimochodem, chcąc jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę.

Derek skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Peter najwyraźniej używa Malii, żeby mnie zmiękczyć. Wiesz, to wyrabianie wyrzutów sumienia, że nie widzieliśmy się tak długo – wyjaśnił cierpko mężczyzna.

\- Nie wiem, jak długo byłeś we Florencji – zaczął Stiles.

\- Pięć pełnych lat – odparł Derek. – To nie o to chodzi. Malia dorastała na rozmowach ze mną na skype. Wróciłem i po prostu jest inaczej. Wszyscy są inni – zauważył, patrząc tępo w przestrzeń.

Stiles doskonale rozumiał, to uczucie lekkiego wyobcowania, które nawiedziło go, gdy on wyskoczył na przód ze swoim życiem, a wszyscy pozostali wciąż przebywali w tym samym miejscu. Problem Dereka wydawał się inny. Hale wyjechał, i to Beacon Hills zmieniło się. Nie wierzył w to, żeby mężczyzna był tym samym nastolatkiem, który opuszczał miasto, ale nie znali się wtedy.

\- Po, co wyjeżdżać do Florencji, jeśli masz całkiem dobry college pod nosem? – spytał Stiles, bo to, go głównie nurtowało.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- To miłe, że nie założyłeś, że stąd uciekłem – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Chyba chciałem zrobić coś, czego nie robili inni. W Beacon Hills nie masz zbyt wielu opcji, a moja rodzina zajmowała się projektami architektonicznymi tak długo… Chyba chciałem zobaczyć, jak robią to inni – wyjaśnił Derek i wzruszył ramionami.

\- I wróciłeś po pięciu latach bez tytułu – zauważył Stiles.

\- Wyczuwam w twoim tonie naganę – parsknął Hale i Stiles zorientował się, że brzmi jak swój własny ojciec.

\- Przepraszam – odparł bardzo szybko, ale czuł, że nieprzyjemne wrażenie nie znikło.

Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Derek złapał nagle Scotta za nadgarstek i wyciągnął dłoń jego brata na stół. Sześciolatek miał piąstkę zaciśniętą na ogromnym liściu sałaty.

\- Scott – jęknął Stiles, bo tylko na tyle mógł się zdobyć.

Jego brat zaczerwienił się wściekle, gdy Derek puszczał jego rękę.

\- Miałem młodszą siostrę – wyjaśnił Hale. – Nie wiesz nawet w jaki sposób można wyemigrować papkę z groszku z talerza – dodał.

\- I nie chcę wiedzieć – odparł szybko Stiles, bo Scott wydawał się mocno zainteresowany.

ooo

Pierwsze zlecenia przyszły zaskakująco szybko i zaliczki pozwoliły mu na wolne weekendy. Lydia marudziła, że powinien porozmawiać z Deatonem na poważnie na temat kliniki. Jeśli wszystko miało utrzymać się w ten sposób, mógłby zrezygnować z pracy i tam. Chociaż wydawało mu się to kompletnie nieodpowiedzialne. Umowy, które przysyłał mu portal nie dawały mu gwarancji ponownego zatrudnienia, więc to źródło dochodu mogło skończyć się równie szybko jak każde kolejne.

A zakupy ze Scottem dopiero go czekały, bo część spodni jego brata zaczynało sięgać kostek. Sam powoli orientował się, że jego garderoba musi zacząć się zmieniać, jeśli po szkole zamierzał faktycznie zacząć pracować na pełen etat. Koszulki z Iron Manem i Hulkiem nie zrobiłyby wrażenia na żadnym pracodawcy, w to nie wątpił.

Widywali się z Derekiem po kilka razy w tygodniu. Hale był zaskakująco łatwym rozmówcą i Stiles zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że Lydia miała rację. O wiele lepiej rozmawiało się z Derekiem, z którym mógł zrobić wspólne zakupy niż z Dannym, którego interesowały głównie wypady do klubów.

Chociaż wciąż Stilesa lekko irytowało jedno. Derek bardzo wiele czasu spędzał na graniu ze Scottem. W zasadzie akurat, to było dobre, bo Stiles w tym czasie mógł posprzątać dom czy po prostu ugotować obiad. Hale, jednak notorycznie przynosił Scottowi nowe gry, a to było kompletnie bez sensu, bo posiadali ich teraz całą ścianę, a jego młodszy brat nie miał nawet tyle czasu, aby zagrać w każdą, chociaż raz.

Derek musiał również, to zauważyć, bo gry zastąpiły szybko miśki, a potem deskorolka z ochraniaczami, z której Stiles wcale nie był zadowolony.

\- Jak mam mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał? – spytał Stiles, Lydii, gdy tylko dostrzegł ją na korytarzu wybierającą wzór zaproszeń.

\- Dlaczego miałby przestawać? – odparła Martin. – Cały czas chodziło ci o szczęście Scotta – zauważyła.

I tu miała rację, bo jego brat jakby się rozpromieniał, gdy nadchodziła sobota i wiadome było, że Derek pojawi się w okolicy południa. Może przyniesie deser do obiadu, który Stiles przygotuje albo coś innego, bardziej pluszowego.

ooo

Stiles obserwował, jak pokonują kolejnego złego bossa w jednej z bezkrwawych gier, a potem Scott podnosi rękę do góry zapewne oczekując przybitej piątki. I faktycznie ręka Dereka już tam była dokonując, co wieczornej tradycji.

\- Scott? – spytał Stiles delikatnie.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut – jęknął jego brat, spodziewając się zapewne, że pora już spać.

Derek odwrócił się z padem w dłoni, wyglądając na ich starej kanapie tak prawidłowo, że w Stilesa uderzyło, jak często spędzają razem czas. Po szkole najczęściej parkował po prawej stronie, bo Derek ewidentnie wolał lewą, gdy zajmował ich podjazd. Wiedział też, że Hale ma swój haczyk na skórzaną kurtkę, a dwa dni temu nie kupił brukselki, pomimo że planował zupę, bo Derek ostatnim razem próbował wyciągnąć ją z talerza niepostrzeżenie. Co, oczywiście się nie udało, bo jeśli chodziło o takie akcje, Scott był mistrzem.

\- Zmykaj do łazienki, łobuzie. Muszę się zbierać do domu. Zobaczymy się jutro – powiedział Derek i jego brat rozpromienił się.

Widywali się w soboty i w niedziele. I te drugie spędzali z panią Cavano na spacerach po rezerwacie, żeby Scott całych dni nie spędzał przed telewizorem. Stiles nie wiedział, jak to się stało, i jak Derek wślizgnął się w ich codzienność, ale mgliście przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę z dzisiaj na temat jego postępów w szkole i pracy Dereka. To też brzmiało o wiele zbyt naturalnie i wiedział, że o to akurat nie mógł winić Lydii. Martin kazała mu się zaprzyjaźnić, a nie wprowadzać Dereka jako stały element ich życia.

Objawienie przyszło w najgorszym momencie.

Cichy tupot stóp Scotta na schodach ucichł, gdy jego brat wpadł do łazienki. Czekały na niego naczynia i Derek wyłączył, jak w każdy sobotni wieczór konsolę, a potem odłożył pad na stolik. Mężczyzna ruszył w kierunku swojej kurtki po drodze ledwo dotykając go swoim ramieniem i Stiles wciągnął mocniej powietrze do płuc.

Czasami zapominał jak wysoki był Derek. Z pewnością z pamięci nie wylatywały mu mięśnie mężczyzny.

Hale odwrócił się z kurtką w dłoni i uśmiechnął na pożegnanie. A Stiles pomyślał, że ma poważne kłopoty.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles nawet nie zauważył, że Derek bywał u nich codziennie. Wychowawczyni w przedszkolu Scotta znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby wypuszczać jego młodszego brata wraz z Hale'em. Pani Cavano jadała z nimi obiady i nawet nie komentowała faktu, że dorosły mężczyzna znajdował się pod jego dachem. Derek stał się stałym elementem ich krajobrazu i Scott, kiedy nie był odbierany przez Hale'a – zawsze czekał na niego koło drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że Derek i tak przyjdzie, aby się z nim pobawić.

Stiles nie znał się na ludziach. Nie potrafił określić, kto jest jego wrogiem, a kto przyjacielem, ponieważ tak wiele zmieniło się w jego życiu od czasu śmierci rodziców, że nie za bardzo nadążał. Pani Cavano była zawsze wścibską staruszką, która donosiła na niego, gdy wymykał się po zmroku z domu i nie dogadywali się nigdy. A, jednak to ona pierwsza wyciągnęła do niego pomocną dłoń, więc egzystowali w tym dziwnym układzie, gdzie on robił zakupy i pomagał jej w ogrodzie w zamian za opiekę nad Scottem. Pani Cavano stała się dla niego prawie jak babcia, której nigdy nie miał. Jego młodszy brat zresztą nie mówił o niej inaczej.  
A potem nastał czas Dereka, którego obaj nie potrafili zaszufladkować. Zaczynał łapać się na tym, że stawał w progu kuchni i spoglądał na szerokie ramiona mężczyzny zastanawiając się, czy Hale byłby w stanie go podnieść. Jakie w dotyku byłyby jego mięśnie. Zdawał się mieć zaskakująco twarde ciało, ale to mogło być złudzenie. Sam wyglądał na kościstego, ale był bardziej żylasty.

Derek zdawał się nie zauważać ich dysproporcji, ale nie zauważał i jego. Spędzał czas ze Scottem i rozmawiali naprawdę krótko. Przeważnie wtedy, gdy siadali do wspólnego posiłku. Niekiedy Derek proponował, aby wspólnie pozmywali naczynia, ale najczęściej zostawał z jego bratem w salonie, gdy on sprzątał.

Potem przeważnie odrabiał zadania, a Hale zajmował się Scottem. I wpadli z przyjemną rutynę, gdzie Stiles mógł obserwować Derek z daleka, dokładnie tak długo jak chciał. Nie miał pojęcia, co Hale robił przez resztę czasu, ale wydawało się to nieważne. Derek zawsze wychodził o jakiejś sensownej godzinie i mógł położyć Scotta spać, i może tak właśnie było najlepiej.

ooo

Listy z uczelni zaczęły przychodzić dość wcześnie. Nie otworzył żadnego i większość ukrył w swoim pokoju, gdzie nawet Lydia nie miała wstępu. Martin szykowała jakieś ogromne odwołanie w sprawie Harrisa, pod którym podpisała się cała klasa, więc nie zamierzał jej nawet powstrzymywać. Nawet Isaac w końcu podszedł do niego mówiąc, że zachowanie chemika jest po prostu nie w porządku. Przez częste szlabany spóźniał się do Deatona, aż weterynarz zaproponował w końcu, aby umawiali się na telefon. Alan rozumiał, że Stiles był w nie najłatwiejszej sytuacji, ale to wciąż nie usprawiedliwiało spóźnień. Czasami mieli zaplanowane operacje, a przesuwanie ich było o wiele zbyt skomplikowane. Zwierzęta nie czuły się dobrze pozostawione zbyt długo pod narkozą.

Lydia wciąż twierdziła, że powinien zrezygnować. Praca, którą dostał dzięki Derekowi była dla niego super prosta. Żył komputerem jeszcze rok wcześniej i przepisywanie cudzych prac dyplomowych wychodziło mu naprawdę szybko. A i pieniądze były z tego bardzo dobre. Propozycje wciąż napływały nie tylko ze Stanów, ale również reszty anglojęzycznych krajów. Czasami zgadzał się również na opracowywanie eksperymentów z fizyki czy chemii. Pomimo tego, co twierdził Harris, był naprawdę dobry ze ścisłych przedmiotów.

\- Jaki masz plan na popołudnie? – spytała Lydia ciekawie, gdy wychodzili na parking.

Samochód Melissy stał się jego głównym środkiem transportu. Remont Dziecinki zdawał się bezsensowny, ale nie potrafił się tak po prostu pozbyć auta, które należało do jego matki. Derek obiecał zajrzeć pod maskę, ale Stiles wiedział, że jego niebieski jeep po prostu został skazany na wieczne zaparkowanie na podjeździe. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie wepchnąć samochodu do garażu, ale wciąż nie potrafił się na to zdobyć.

\- A, więc to jest chłopak, który zajmuje uwagę mojego chrześniaka? – Usłyszał za sobą Stiles.

Zatrzymali się mocno zaskoczeni. Malia stała zaraz obok swojego ojca i Stiles mógł dostrzec zaskakujące podobieństwo. Oboje byli tak samo wysocy, a i typowe dla chyba wszystkich Hale'ów skrzywienie warg zapowiadające uśmieszek, zapewne musiało być przenoszone genetycznie. Peter nie miał, jednak tak gęstych, jak Derek brwi.

\- Moje klucze – przypomniała ojcu Malia i mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

Kluczyki od samochodu wylądowały, jednak w jej dłoni.

Dziewczyna bez słowa pożegnania skierowała się w stronę auta i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Peter przyglądał mu się o wiele zbyt intensywnie, aby to było normalne. Koszulka z głębokim dekoltem ukazywała całkiem przyjemnie umięśnioną klatę piersiową mężczyzny, więc może, to był po prostu znak rozpoznawczy wszystkich Hale'ów – wygląd modeli.

Sam zresztą czuł się nagi pod wzrokiem Petera, który obejrzał go od stóp do głów, a potem zatrzymał się na jego twarzy, jakby chciał go rozgryźć. Stiles, nie cierpiał takich ludzi.

\- Jak tam charytatywny projekt mojego chrześniaka? Wspominał, że szukasz pracy. Może chciałbyś złożyć podanie do naszej firmy? – spytał Peter.

Stiles przygryzł wargę nie wiedząc nawet, co zrobić. Słowa 'charytatywny projekt' wracały nieprzyjemnie.

\- Dziękuję, panie Hale – powiedział w końcu, a raczej wykrztusił.

\- To nie będzie żaden problem – dodał Peter pospiesznie.

\- Dziękuje, ale znalazłem pracę – wyjaśnił, starając się brzmieć na nieporuszonego.

Lydia przyglądała się im obu, a potem odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę ich obu. Nigdy nie lubiła być ignorowana i Stiles w pełni rozumiał jej potrzebę ciągłej uwagi.

\- Lydia Martin – przedstawiła się, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Petera.

Mężczyzna uścisnął jej rękę, nie odrywając wzroku od Stilesa. Normalnie, by go to rozbawiło, ale nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak obserwowany. I, to nie było coś przyjemnego. Peter, pomimo swoich słów wydawał się nie bardzo za nim przepadać. Może przeszkadzało mu, że Derek tak dużo czasu spędzał u niego w domu, zamiast nadrabiać czas, który spędził na rozłące z rodziną.

\- Miła pogawędka – rzucił jeszcze Peter, zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do czarnego mercedesa.

Zza kierownicy wyszedł mężczyzna i otworzył mu drzwi. Szofer zdawał się nieporuszony faktem, że zaparkował przed szkołą średnią w Beacon Hills, a wokół otaczają go tanie samochody tak charakterystyczne dla dzieciaków, które dopiero co zdobyły prawo jazdy.

\- Ale pokazówka – zaćwierkała Martin.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że stać ich na szofera – stwierdził Stiles, czując, że powoli zaczyna odzyskiwać głos.

Nie był największym fanem Petera Hale'a – tego był pewien. Derek zdawał się cichszy, mniej afiszował się z fortuną, którą miał. Stiles na kilka dni naprawdę zapomniał, że jego gość mógł być odwożony codziennie pod jego dom, a potem odbierany przez prywatnego szofera. Może w czasach przed Lincolnem miałby plantację bawełny i setki niewolników.

Stiles nie wiedział jakiej skali użyć, aby to w pełni do niego dotarło.

\- Charytatywny projekt – powtórzył tylko, ponieważ teraz wszystko zaczynało wskakiwać na swoje miejsce.

\- Co mówiłeś? – spytała Lydia, już zajęta swoimi notatkami.

\- Muszę zabrać Scotta na zakupy – skłamał.

ooo

Derek przyszedł tego dnia do jego domu, jak zawsze i Scott czekał na niego przed drzwiami jak wierny psiak. Obiad zaczynał się dogotowywać, ale Stiles nie potrafił się skupić. Hale śmiał się za głośno i oddychał za głośno. Kanapa za bardzo skrzypiała, a koszulka Dereka była o wiele zbyt obcisła. Zadanie z fizyki, które leżało przed nim nie miało więcej sensu niż pięć minut wcześniej. Czuł, że coś, co mu umykało, nareszcie znalazło swoje miejsce i nie był do końca pewien, czy naprawdę potrzebował tych informacji.

Derek spojrzał na niego z padem w dłoni i jego zielone oczy zdawały się takie błyszczące. Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, ponieważ Scott coś paplał, że znowu udało mu się pokonać mężczyznę. Kolejna piątka w powietrzu i jego brat był nagle najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał nagle Derek, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Stiles nigdy nie był dobry w kłamaniu.

\- Spotkałem twojego wuja pod szkołą. Chyba pożyczał Malii samochód – oznajmił Derekowi.

Hale zesztywniał lekko, ale niemal natychmiast wzruszył ramionami.

\- Peter nie przepada za tym, że jego mała córeczka prowadzi sama – wyjaśnił Derek.

Stiles polizał wargi, wiedząc, że mężczyzna jest zbyt skupiony na ekranie, żeby widzieć jego twarz.

\- Zaproponował mi pracę – przyznał szczerze w końcu.

To nie to go gryzło, ale w zasadzie pytanie Dereka, czy byli jego „projektem charytatywnym" zdawało się dziwne. Czym innym bowiem byli? Derek był dla nich obcy. Stiles mógł się do niego przywiązać o wiele za bardzo. Może wpatrywał się w niego trochę za długo, ale Derek traktował go jak dobrego kumpla. Scott mógł uwielbiać Hale'a, ale też byli co najwyżej partnerami w zbrodni, gdy kombinowali, jak usunąć brokuły z talerza. Stiles nauczył się, że nienawidzili ich obaj.

Derek, jednak tym razem zatrzymał grę pomimo protestów Scotta i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Poważnie? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Tak – odparł Stiles. – Musiałem odmówić – poinformował Dereka, zastanawiając się, gdzie w ogóle prowadzi ta rozmowa. – Nie mam czasu, a może uda mi się też zrezygnować z pracy u Deatona – przyznał.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Cieszy mnie to – odparł Hale. – Scott cały czas narzeka, że jesteś przepracowany – dodał.

\- Scott… - zaczął Stiles, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział, co dodać.

Scott miał rację. Może i pracował za wiele, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Ich konto dalej nie robiło dobrego wrażenia, a wraz z ostatnim dniem szkoły miały nadejść tylko nowe rachunki.  
Derek wpatrywał się w niego, czekając aż będzie kontynuował, ale co miał zrobić Stiles.

\- Obiad zaraz będzie – poinformował ich.

Derek zdawał się zawiedziony, ale to mogło być tylko wrażenie.

ooo

Mogło mu się wydawać, ale Hale zaczął spędzać u nich więcej czasu. Pani Cavano przestała go prosić o drobne prace w ogrodzie i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek naprawił jej płot. A to miało być jego pierwsze weekendowe zadanie. Nie skomentował tego, ponieważ Lydia groziła skopaniem mu tyłka, a jej wysokie szpilki równie dobrze mogły zostać narzędziem zbrodni. Chyba widział to w Criminal Minds, gdy jednego wieczoru Scott położył się wcześniej, bo bardzo długo biegał po podwórzu i gdy Derek przyszedł, jego młodszy brat był wyczerpany.

Nie inaczej było i tego dnia. Siedzieli zatem z Derekiem na jego kanapie, spoglądając tępo w telewizor. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał tyle czasu, aby po prostu coś obejrzeć. Scott, przeważnie wtedy wybierał jakieś kreskówki, a seriale dla dorosłych naprawdę nie nadawały się dla dzieci w jego wieku.

\- Może jakiś film? – spytał Hale niepewnie.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy mamy, cokolwiek – odparł Stiles, wahając się wyraźnie.

Nie wyglądało na to, aby Derek zamierzał wychodzić. Było dość wcześnie i obaj wiedzieli, że w piątkowe wieczory mogli posiedzieć dłużej. W soboty nie chodził już do baru, więc nie musiał odsypiać.

Filmy okazały się tak stare jak się spodziewał. Jego rodzice kupowali tylko klasykę. Posiadał też coś, co brzmiało jak 'Jezus z Nazaretu' i na pewno było pozostałością po odwiedzinach dalekiej kuzynki Melissy, którą Stiles chciał naprawdę mocno wyrzucić z pamięci.  
Przyjechała tuż po pogrzebie rodziców twierdząc, że ich wypadek był jego winą, ponieważ był gejem i powinien błagać Boga o wybaczenie swoich grzechów, inaczej on zabierze też Scotta. Stiles miał w nosie takiego Boga, co też jej rzekł, ale to Lydia wyrzuciła ją ze stypy.

\- Nic ciekawego – odparł, odwracając się.

\- Więc… - zaczął Derek. – Podoba ci się ta nowa praca? Osobiście nigdy nie byłem dość dobrze obeznany z komputerem, ale jak człowiek nie ma wyjścia – dodał Derek i wzruszył ramionami.

Stiles już tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali zauważył, że Hale nie był mówcą. Zdarzało mu się wyrzucać z siebie wiele słów, ale najchętniej porozumiewał się niedokończonymi zdaniami, przewracaniem oczu i wzruszeniem ramion. Stiles, nawet rozumiał ten dziwny kod.

\- Jest wspaniała – przyznał bez żenady. – Okazało się, że wklepuję w klawiaturę więcej słów niż przeciętny student oraz, że większość studentów to idioci – dodał, ponieważ głównie za inżynierów przepisywał sprawozdania z badań.

Derek roześmiał się lekko i może Stiles był po trochu szalony, ale ten dźwięk zawsze robił z nim coś dziwnego. Kiedy siedzieli obaj na kanapie widział też niewielkie zmarszczki mimiczne w kącikach oczu mężczyzny, które kiedyś miały zmienić się w coś o wiele głębszego. Stiles, jednak wątpił, aby Derek nawet z nimi wyglądał źle.

Sprawdzał roczniki ostatnich klas szkoły średniej w Beacon Hills tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak Derek wyglądał pięć lat wcześniej i musiał przyznać, że upływ czasu mu służył. Sądził też, że ta dziwna opalenizna była efektem włoskiego słońca, ale pomylił się. Derek zawsze miał dość ciemną karnację, co tylko podkreślało jak bardzo zielone były jego oczy.  
Tacy ludzie nie powinni istnieć. Stiles był pewien, że stworzono ich tyko po to, aby torturować ich jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jak w szkole? – zainteresował się Derek.

\- Dobrze. Lydia postanowiła wywalić z pracy naszego chemika – przyznał, zastanawiając się, czy Hale w ogóle wie o kim mówił.

\- Harrisa – wtrącił Derek i Stiles kiwnął głową. – Wspominała. I dobrze. Skoro jest dupkiem – dodał Derek i wzruszył ramionami.

Stiles zdawał się być od tego gestu dziwnie uzależniony.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles nie był nigdy dobry w okazywaniu uczuć. Potrafił gotować oraz sprzątać. Kupował Scottowi zabawki i organizował mu czas w ten sposób, aby jego brat nie miał kiedy przejmować się tym, że ich rodziców już nie było. Okazywał wdzięczność, jak nikt inny, gdy robił zakupy dla pani Cavano czy pielił jej grządki. Potrafił nawet znaleźć coś, co zadowalało Lydię, a to nie było zbyt łatwe.

Z Derekiem, jednak sprawa wyglądała całkiem inaczej. Mężczyzna zostawał coraz dłużej. Czasami Scott kładł się spać, a oni oglądali do późna filmy, które Hale zaczął kupować, ponieważ we Włoszech nie obejrzał niemal niczego przez ostatnie pięć lat i nadrabiał zaległości. Stiles nie potrafił mu odmówić, bo Derek spędzał wiele czasu ze Scottem, odciążając go. Znalazł mu pracę, kupował jego bratu zabawki, a czasem nawet przywoził gotowe obiady, gdy wiedział, że Stiles nie będzie miał czasu na zrobienie czegoś samemu.  
Nigdy też nie wziął od niego żadnych pieniędzy, chociaż Stiles wbrew radom Lydii próbował wcisnąć mu chociaż resztę za zakupy.

Nie czuł się skrępowany, ale jednocześnie coś cały czas nie grało. Malia przyglądała mu się w czasie przerw, jakby wiedziała o wiele więcej niż mówiła i Stiles miał złe przeczucia, które wcale mu się nie podobały. Nigdy nie wierzył w podobne brednie, ale za każdym razem, gdy przyglądał się Derekowi bawiącemu się ze Scottem, coś ściskało się w jego klatce piersiowej.  
Peter nazwał ich „projektem charytatywnym". Może faktycznie nim byli, chociaż bardzo starał się, aby nikt nigdy nie pomyślał, że czegoś podobnego potrzebowali. Może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że faktycznie opieka, zainteresowanie, które Derek im dawał – było tym, czego brakowało im do tej pory. Hale poświęcał im uwagę, jednocześnie nie narzucając się na siłę. Nie pytał czego potrzebowali, ale po prostu był zawsze tam, gdzie Stiles nie dawał rady. Nie proponował, że popilnuje Scotta, aby on mógł ugotować obiad czy po prostu odrobić lekcje.  
Nie wiedział jak, ale Derek stał mu się bliski. Było coś kojącego w tym milczącym mężczyźnie, który przecież nie był nawet wiele starszy od niego. Może w innym życiu, gdy Stiles poznałby go w klubie, pocałowaliby się w jakiejś alejce. Nie pozwoliłby mu na wiele, ale jednak mogliby mieć tę chwilę albo dwie dla siebie, które wspominałby jeszcze długo, gdy Derek dawno by już o nim zapomniał.

\- Dołączysz do nas czy zamierzasz dalej stać w progu? – spytał mężczyzna, przerywając jego zamyślenie.

Stiles podrapał się po karku niepewnie. Był piątek. Scott nie musiał kłaść się za wcześnie, ale Derekowi zawsze jakimś cudem udało się zmęczyć jego brata tak bardzo, że odnosił go do jego pokoju jeszcze zanim nadeszła faktyczna godzina jego snu. Dzisiejszy wieczór wcale nie miał być inny. Scott już walczył z sobą i kontrolerem w dłoni. Pad wysunął mu się w końcu z rąk na miękki dywan.

\- Idziemy do góry kolego? – spytał miękko Stiles.

Scott oczywiście zaprzeczył pospiesznie, ale to była z góry przegrana walka i wiedzieli to obaj.

\- Zobaczysz się jutro z Derekiem – dodał i uderzyło go, że nie był do końca tego taki pewien.

Mężczyzna musiał w końcu zacząć pracę w rodzinnej firmie i jego czas miał pozostać ograniczony przez obowiązki. Stiles nie wyobrażał sobie zbyt odległej przyszłości, ale już ta całkiem bliska pozostawała pusta. Derek, jak każdy dorosły musiał zacząć swoje życie. Jego „projekt charytatywny" musiał w końcu stracić na znaczeniu. Stiles wiedział, że wszystko miało swój kres – życie nauczyło go, że koniec przychodził w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Wyszli ze Scottem na piętro i jego brat ruszył do łazienki, aby wymyć zęby. Od jakiegoś czasu nie dyskutował na ten temat, gdy Derek powiedział mu, że każdy szanujący się wilkołak musiał mieć ładnie prezentujące się kły. Podobno byli watahą, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Scott.

\- Dobranoc, stary – rzucił Stiles, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi odrobinę humoru.

Scott nawet mu nie odpowiedział, dawno pogrążony we śnie.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, nie był nawet zaskoczony, że Derek dalej okupuje ich kanapę. Płyta z jakimś filmem musiała znajdować się już w odtwarzaczu i Hale próbował najwyraźniej ją odtworzyć. Stiles odkrył, że Derek wyjątkowo nie potrafi sobie radzić z techniką.

\- To przez to, że w Europie mają inny system – powtórzył uparcie, gdy Stiles bezceremonialnie zabrał mu pilota.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – prychnął.

Nie wierzył w to, ponieważ Derek miał też zaskakujące problemy z obsługą mikrofalówki. Widać było, że nie przywykł do używania podobnych sprzętów. Stilesowi nawet przez myśl przeszło, że Hale'owie faktycznie mieli tak wiele służby jak plotkowano. Malia wspomniała raz czy dwa o gosposi, ale ten dom był wielki. Stiles z łatwością potrafił wyobrazić sobie lokaja otwierającego drzwi i szofera.

Lydia zawsze śmiała się z tych pogłosek. Hale'owie nie byli brytyjską arystokracją i Stiles wiedział o tym, ale dom ukryty w rezerwacie, jednak działał na wyobraźnię wszystkich.  
Oczywiście nieumiejętność obsługi mikrofalówki przez Dereka była łatwo wytłumaczalna. Mężczyzna takiej postury jak Hale musiał się zdrowo odżywiać, więc zapewne nie odgrzewał dań. Był oczytany, więc nie oglądał telewizji. Tajemnica – nawet największa – miewała łatwe rozwiązanie. Zresztą Stiles wątpił, aby Derek w swoim mieszkaniu trzymał piętnaście służących – każdą od czegoś innego.

\- Co dzisiaj oglądamy? – spytał Stiles ciekawie.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak w szkole? Co z Harrisem? – spytał Hale, spoglądając w jego stronę ostrożnie.

Stiles zrobił głębszy wdech. Lydia przekonywała go długo do złożenia skargi, więc to zrobił. Podpisało się pod nią tak wiele osób, że Harris został zawieszony. Nie wiedział, że Martin zbierała dodatkowo wsparcie od innych uczniów. Harris bywał dupkiem, ale sam musiał przyznać, że nie chciał jego zwolnienia. Znalezienie pracy w miejscowości takiej, jak Beacon Hills nie było łatwe. Sam natrudził się tak bardzo, że przechodziły go dreszcze na samą myśl o tym, że musiałby przez to przechodzić jeszcze raz.

Stała praca dawała stabilizację i nigdy nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo będzie jej potrzebował w życiu. Przez wiele lat sądził, że po skończeniu szkoły weźmie rok urlopu i objedzie cały kraj. Wydawało mu się, to genialnym pomysłem, szalonym i pociągającym. Teraz nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić nie wiedzy o tym, co będzie jutro. Musiał planować. I robił to do tej pory nie najgorzej.

\- Zawieszony – odparł krótko.

Derek skinął głową, nie oceniając go. I, to była kolejna rzecz, którą w nim lubił.  
Czegokolwiek Stiles nie powiedział, nie słyszał do tego komentarza. Derek nie wywierał na niego presji jak Lydia i Jackson. Nie próbował go ulepszać, poprzez zmienianie jego podejścia do życia.

\- Jak praca? – spytał Stiles.

Derek wzruszył ramionami. Stiles na końcu języka miał pytanie, czy Hale chce o tym porozmawiać, ale Derek już otwierał usta.

\- Kiedyś chciałem założyć swoją własną firmę. Nie wyobrażałem sobie pracy w rodzinnym interesie. To byłoby tak mało ambitne iść utartym szlakiem – zaczął Derek patrząc w przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Wyjazd do Włoch pewnie miał być pierwszym krokiem – odgadł Stiles.

\- Wyjazd do Włoch był ucieczką – westchnął Derek. – I wróciłem. I nic się nie zmieniło. W Beacon Hills jest coś dziwnego – dodał Hale i spojrzał tępo w ekran telewizora. – Może pomogę ci wymyć naczynia.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Nie przesadzaj – odparł. – Poczekają do jutra…

\- Słyszałeś, że to, co chcesz zrobić jutro powinieneś zrobić dzisiaj? – spytał Derek, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Poza tym jakoś nie mam ochoty na film – dodał, zaskakując lekko Stilesa.

Nim zdążył, cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna był już w drodze do kuchni, więc podążył za nim bez słowa. Derek bez wahania sięgnął po myjkę, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie leżała i może tak było, bo spędzał tutaj tak wiele czasu, że ostatnim razem nawet, to on robił im kawę, gdy Stiles sprawdzał wpisy w notesie Scotta, które przesłała mu wychowawczyni w przedszkolu.

Derek zadomawiał się i było to doskonale widoczne w tym, jak nie spinał się przebywając w jego domu. Kiedy wychodzili po zakupy albo Derek podjeżdżał po niego pod szkołę, zawsze był ostrożniejszy. Jego ruchy bardziej wyważone. Tutaj w kuchni Stilinskich, Derek poruszał się bez zastanowienia.

Stiles przejął od niego pierwszy talerz i wytarł go do sucha akurat w chwili, gdy kolejny był już umyty. Poruszali się jak zgrana drużyna, żadne ogniwo nie zawodziło. Scott spał na piętrze, przykryty kołdrą i od wielu dni nie miał koszmarów.

ooo

Lydia spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi, jakby nie rozumiała, co Stiles do niej mówi. Może zresztą zwariował. Zaczynał się o to podejrzewać już w chwili, gdy Derek uścisnął jego ramię, gdy wychodził z jego domu dość późno. Dotykanie zaczynało się powoli. Derek początkowo tylko witał się z nim normalnym męskim uściskiem dłoni, który Stiles doskonale znał. Potem, czasami zawadzali o siebie, gdy mijali się w kuchni czy salonie. Kiedy siadywali na kanapie i oglądali filmy, ich ramiona stykały się z sobą na całej długości. Czasami nawet uda. Stiles zauważał to wszystko, ponieważ Derek był zawsze niezwykle ciepły.

\- Mówisz mi, że się dotykacie – poinformowała go Martin tonem, którego nie potrafił rozgryźć.

\- Jakoś weszliśmy w swoją przestrzeń osobistą – potwierdził Stiles.

Brew Lydii powędrowała tak wysoko, że zaczynał się martwić, że jej tak zostanie. Dziewczyna milczała o wiele za długo.

\- Stiles – zaczęła i potrząsnęła głową. – Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale dostajesz paranoi – powiadomiła go. – Myślałam, że ta przyjaźń z Derekiem… Powiedzmy znajomość – poprawiła się, przewracając oczami. – Ci pomoże, ale na to nie wygląda. Jeśli on ci tak bardzo przeszkadza…

\- Nie, nie, nie – wszedł jej w słowo Stiles. – Scott się do niego przywiązał…

\- Stiles, ludzie odchodzą. Czasami wręcz muszą odejść, rozumiesz to? – spytała tak łagodnie, że Stiles poczuł, że coś zaczyna go dławić. – Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Nic nie jest wieczne…

\- Nie, nie, nie – powtórzył uparcie, ale wizja tego, że i Derek odejdzie albo, co gorsze, po prostu pewnego dnia się nie pojawi, przesłoniła mu cały obraz.

Siedzieliby ze Scottem w pustym salonie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Jak, to się w ogóle stało. I, to on znowu musiałby to tłumaczyć to bratu, samemu nie rozumiejąc właściwie, jak się tam znaleźli. Kolejne dni byłyby dziwnie puste, bo brakowałoby im tego kogoś, kto tę pustkę, by wypełniał. Pani Cavano gotowała, ale nie zajmowała się Scottem tak idealnie. Nie potrafiła żartować ze Stilesem czy mu dogryzać.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy przestał oddychać. Otwierał usta, ale jego płuca jakby nie pracowały. Przepona odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa i dopiero teraz zaczynał się prawdziwy atak paniki. Nie mógł umrzeć, bo wtedy Scott trafiłby do jakiejś okropnej rodziny zastępczej i do końca życia przeklinałby brata nieudacznika, który zostawił go samego.

Zaczynało ciemnieć mu przed oczami. Słyszał, jak Lydia próbowała do niego mówić, ale nie rozpoznawał słów. Możliwe, że trzymała go za rękę, bo czuł, że ma ciepłe dłonie, a przeważnie podczas ataków jego ciało wychładzało się. Melissa zawsze mówiła mu, aby liczył do dziesięciu, ale teraz nie było nawet niej.

Coś ciepłego wślizgnęło się pomiędzy jego wargi i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na Lydię z naprawdę bardzo bliska. Jego policzki są mokre od łez, a jego przyjaciółka całuje go, co było tak irracjonalne, że nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

Oderwał się od niej i spojrzał na nią przerażony.

\- Co…? – wyrwało mu się z ust, ale ona już wycierała kciukami jego policzki.

\- Miałeś atak paniki – poinformowała go spokojnie, ale widział jak drżała.

Cieszył się tylko, że oboje wyszli porozmawiać na jeden z bocznych i prawie nieużywanych korytarzy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie rozpoczęli tę tradycję chowania się tutaj, ale nawet Jackson nie znał ich kryjówki.

\- Pocałunek pomógł – stwierdziła Lydia szorstko, starając się uspokoić.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział.

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Wątpię w to. Jak często je miewasz? – spytała szczerze i próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio nie mógł oddychać.

\- To pierwszy od czasu śmierci rodziców – odparł. – Nie przydarzają mi się. Po prostu…

\- Masz wiele na głowie – zakończyła za niego Lydia i ścisnęła jego rękę mocniej. – Wiem, Stiles. Wiem też, że nie zgodzisz się, abym cię teraz zabrała do lekarza – dodała. – Nie wracamy, jednak na lekcje. Jesteś kompletnie wypompowany. Drżysz – poinformowała go i spojrzała na jego ręce wymownie. – Odwiozę cię do domu. Powiem Danny'emu, żeby zrobił dla nas notatki. Pani Cavano dzisiaj miała wyjść do siostry, więc mogłaby odebrać Scotta po zajęciach. Zrób coś dla mnie i dla siebie, weź jeden dzień urlopu. Taki jeden dzień. Po prostu usiądź. Nie martw się przez chwilę niczym. Zajmę się Scottem. Wezmę go na przejażdżkę samochodem Jacksona, wiesz, że uwielbia, to porsche, od kiedy zwymiotował na nie watą cukrową, a Jackson płakał…

Stiles prychnął na samo wspomnienie.

\- Moment. Jackson upierał się, że to wcale nie łzy – przypomniał sobie nagle.

Lydia przewróciła oczami.

\- Wszyscy czasami płaczą, Stiles. Niektórzy tylko mają lepsze powody od innych – dodała.


	10. Chapter 10

Nic się nie zmieniło, Stiles tego dopilnował. Upewniał się na każdym kroku, że zachowuje się dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze. I może starał się za bardzo, bo Scott zaczął mu się podejrzliwie przyglądać, jakby zaczynał podejrzewać, że Stilesa podmieniono. Stiles, jednak był taki jak zawsze – lekko zakręcony, ale w gotowości.

Zauważał każde muśnięcia, najmniejsze dotknięcia, przypadkowe otarcia ich ciał. I może wariował, ale wątpił, aby Derek robił to nieświadomie. Widział Hale'a w towarzystwie innych ludzi; sporadycznie, przecież odwiedzała ich Lydia z Jacksonem, Malia nigdy nie przyjechała do jego domu, ale mijali się na szkolnym parkingu. Derek nie wdawał się z nimi w podobne kontakty, a jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby dotykać Scotta czy jego.  
Może popadał w paranoję albo tak, jak twierdziła Lydia; robił coś z niczego. Ludzie na każdym kroku ściskali dłonie innych czy się obejmowali. Jackson nie potrafił utrzymać rąk przy sobie, gdy stali z Martin obok siebie. A oni z Derekiem nie byli wcale parą. Może jego umysł płatał mu figle i kazał mu zauważać podobne zjawiska, ponieważ częściowo miał nadzieję, że ten niewielki dotyk dla Hale'a znaczy tyle samo, co dla niego.

Stiles, jednak – gdy do głosu dochodziła świadomość – zdawał sobie sprawę z jakiegoś tysiąca różnic, z przepaści, która dzieliła jego i Dereka. Może i Hale nie kłamał, gdy twierdził, że nigdy nie jadł lepszych potraw. I może uwielbiał Scotta, bo nie oszukujmy się – trudno było nie mieć dla dzieciaka specjalnego miejsca w sercu, jednak to nadal było mało.  
Malia zresztą nie żartowała z niego, a był pewien, że gdyby wychwyciła najmniejsze zainteresowanie swojego kuzyna jego osobą - cała szkoła, by o tym wiedziała. Użyłaby go do wspięcia się o, to ćwierć stopnia wyżej w szkolnej hierarchii. Już i tak podziwiano Dereka na szkolnym parkingu, ponieważ tak bardzo od nich odstawał. I nie chodziło tylko o wiek.  
Hale zdawał się niedostosowany do realiów współczesnych. Jego stara komórka nie miała dostępu do internetu, Camaro, chociaż sportowe – wciąż było vintage. I Stiles nie chciał nawet wspominać o skórzanych czarnych kurtkach. Derek miał swój styl, i to tak daleki od jego własnego jak, to tylko mogło być możliwe. Stojąc już obok siebie na szkolnym parkingu, wyglądali śmiesznie i Lydia niejednokrotnie podejmowała próby zrobienia czegoś sensownego z jego włosami.

ooo

Właściwie powinien był się spodziewać takiego obrotu sprawy. Umówili się z Derekiem na niedzielny obiad, ale Hale w ostatniej chwili odwołał spotkanie, tłumacząc się Peterem, co Stiles doskonale rozumiał. Rodzina stała na pierwszym miejscu i byłby hipokrytą, gdyby miał do Dereka, jakiekolwiek pretensje. Scott był ewidentnie rozczarowany, a nadmiar jedzenia, i to cholernie, puste miejsce przy stole przypomniało mu nieprzyjemnie o nie tak dawnym znowu wypadku.

Czas zdawał się śmiesznie płynąć. Z jednej strony przez ostatnie tygodnie powinien był się pogodzić ze stratą rodziców, ale nagle wydawało się, jakby to było wczoraj. Scott też niepewnie patrzył na krzesło Dereka i chociaż wyjaśnił bratu, że Hale'owi nic nie jest – w zasadzie tak, to się odbyło ostatnim razem. Zjedli sami kolację, a informacja przyszła później.  
Westchnął, widząc, że obaj stracili apetyt i klepnął Scotta w ramię, chcąc zwrócić uwagę dziecka na siebie.

\- Może zjemy w salonie – zaproponował, chociaż właśnie łamał własną, cholerną, zasadę, którą wprowadził, gdy rodziców z nimi już nie było.

Chciał, aby Scott jadał normalne, familijne obiady, jak na tych wszystkich reklamach płatków śniadaniowych i margaryn. Każdy jeden posiłek odbywali przy tym kuchennym stole, a jedynie czas pizzy przewidziany był na salon, ponieważ przeważnie wtedy oglądali filmy albo grali na konsoli. Scott zmarszczył zatem brwi i spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Dawno nie graliśmy – rzucił Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie stęskniłeś się za starym bratem.

\- Nie umiesz grać w nowe gry – stwierdził Scott całkiem poważnie.

Derek przejmował bowiem zawsze drugiego pada. Stiles grał sporadycznie, przeważnie, gdy Scott spał już głęboko w swoim łóżku. Oczywiście nie włączyliby nic skomplikowanego, czy zbyt krwawego, chociaż sześciolatki obecnie były zaskakująco rozwinięte technicznie. Stiles w wieku Scotta nie do końca radził sobie z pilotem od telewizora, a jego młodszy brat potrafił obsługiwać bez problemu komputer i konsolę. Czasami nawet pomagał Derekowi, i to naprawdę były zabawne momenty.

Stiles zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, łapiąc się na tym, że jego myśli podążyły ponownie nie w tym kierunku, w którym powinny.

\- Derek przyjdzie jutro? – spytał Scott niemal od razu, jakby czytał w jego, cholernych, myślach i Stiles, westchnął.

Nie chciał obiecywać Scottowi czegoś, co się nie spełni. Z drugiej, jednak strony Derek po raz pierwszy od początku ich znajomości nie pokazał się na niedzielnym obiedzie. Stiles czuł się trochę dziwnie przygotowując sałatkę owocową na deser, ponieważ przeważnie, to Hale dostarczał im coś słodkiego i zarazem zdrowego, jakby myślał o Scotcie przy wyborze słodkości.

\- Tak – odparł w końcu dochodząc do wniosku, że znowu zaczyna mu odbijać.

To, że Derek raz się nie pokazał, nie oznaczało, że będzie tak już zawsze. Nie miał żadnych powodów, aby coś takiego przypuszczać.

ooo

Kiedy w szkole dostał SMS-a od Dereka, wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się jego treść. Obietnica złożona Scottowi dobę wcześniej stanęła mu gulą w gardle. Lydia zatrzymała się na korytarzu, zapewne lekko zdezorientowana tym, że przestał jej towarzyszyć. Odchyliła głowę, jak zawsze, gdy chciała pokazać, że nie tylko jest zaskoczona, ale również ma piękną szyję.  
Wyjaśniła mu kiedyś, że większość kobiet potrafiło się dobrze zaprezentować w każdej sytuacji i ćwiczyły, to przed lustrem.

\- Coś się stało? – zainteresowała się Martin.

\- Derek nie przyjedzie do nas dzisiaj po południu – odparł, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

Jego ręce, jednak lekko drżały. Poszukał wzrokiem Malii, ale dziewczyna pewnie dawno przeszła do swojej sali. Z drugiej strony nie miał pojęcia czego po niej oczekiwał. Nigdy nie rozmawiali. Nigdy nie miał ku temu powodu. Wcale nie chciał usłyszeć też w odpowiedzi 'czego innego się spodziewałeś?' Albo 'Derek ma swoje życie, nie może się cały czas wami zajmować'.

\- Wyjaśnił, dlaczego? – spytała Lydia ostrożnie.

\- Ma coś do załatwienia – odparł.

Dokładnie tak brzmiał sms. Stiles nie był zbyt dobry w doszukiwaniu się we wszystkim drugiego dna. Fakt, że Dereka nie będzie i na tym obiedzie, był dostatecznie uderzający. Bywało tak, że czasami nie widzieli się w soboty, ale nie mieli nigdy dwudniowej przerwy.

\- A, jeśli Scott pomyśli, że Derek nie żyje, a ja to przed nim ukrywam? – spytał, może niepotrzebnie na głos, bo Lydia spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Twój brat jest młody, ale nie głupi – odparła Martin. – I nie może sądzić, że każdy, kto się u was nie pojawia przez jakiś czas od razu ginie. Płakał, kiedykolwiek za mną albo za Jacksonem? – spytał i pewnie, to miało być pytanie retoryczne, ale Stiles nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

\- Kto tęskniłby za Jacksonem – zażartował i jakoś zrobiło mu się lepiej.

Scott wychwytywał te małe różnice, odstępstwa od rutyny, którą przyjęli jakiś czas temu. W końcu czasami odbierała go z przedszkola pani Cavano, innym razem Lydia i Jackson. Czasami Martin zjawiała się z Derekiem. Rotacja ludzi nie była spora, ale jednak to uspokoiło Stilesa.

\- Wyglądasz lepiej, ale czy wszystko w porządku? – spytała Lydia.

\- Pytasz czy będę miał atak paniki? – odgadł bez trudu i wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie sądzę. To chyba byłoby głupie panikować dwa razy z tego samego powodu – powiadomił ją.

A może swoją racjonalną część. Nie był do końca pewien, ale przestał do siebie gadać, gdy tylko pojawił się w jego życiu Scott. Nigdy nie sądził, że po śmierci mamy jego ojciec znajdzie kogoś, kogo pokocha na tyle, aby wprowadzić ją do ich rodziny. Jeszcze mniej, prawdopodobne wydawało mu się posiadanie rodzeństwa, ale Scott pojawił się w jego życiu jak grom z jasnego nieba – trochę niespodziewanie i Stiles był pewien, że całkiem nieplanowo. Melissa, jednak była szczęśliwa, a jego ojciec znowu uśmiechał się w ten szczególny sposób.

Stiles nie musiał już rozmawiać z samym sobą i godzinami przesiadywał nad kołyską.

\- Kiedy umarła moja mama – zaczął i wziął głębszy wdech – Za każdym razem, gdy mój ojciec spóźniał się po służbie, sądziłem, że dostanę telefon. Ten telefon – powtórzył, polizawszy swoje nagle suche wargi. – Nie wiesz, jak gówniani e żyje się w takim strachu. Za każdym razem myślałem, że zostanę sam. A potem pojawiła się Melissa i Scott, i jakoś tak… To się rozeszło – poinformował ją Stiles. – Nie wiem, jak Scott wszystko przyjmuje i rozumie. Nie chodzi o wiek, po prostu każdy przeżywa to inaczej.

Lydia słuchała go uważnie, a potem kiwnęła głową, jakby pojmowała w lot o, co mu chodzi.

\- Nie możesz odcinać go od wszystkiego, co sądzisz, że jakoś go załamie. Załamywanie się jest częścią ludzkiego życia. Poza tym… Łzy nie są złe. Ludzie płaczą cały czas z bardziej błahych powodów. Jeśli nie będzie płakał po nich teraz, to kiedy? – spytała jego przyjaciółka trafiając jak zawsze w sedno.

\- A może ja nie chcę, żeby w ogóle musiał płakać? – zaryzykował Stiles.

\- Nie w tym życiu – odparła Lydia krótko, wbijając pusty wzrok w przestrzeń przed nimi.

ooo

Scott nie spytał o Dereka, gdy dostrzegł, że nie ma go w ich samochodzie. Ani potem, gdy siedzieli w salonie i jedli obiad, oglądając telewizję. Odrobili zadania, Stiles pozmywał, zerkając od czasu do czasu do salonu, ale Scott przestawił konsolę na pojedynczego gracza i nawet nie próbował go wciągać do gry. Było prawie tak, jak zawsze z tym, że Dereka nie było. Jego wieszak stał pusty. Na stoliku nie leżała jego wielka, stara komórka.

Stiles stanął w progu i obserwował, jak Scott próbował zestrzelić zwykłe kulki z planszy, ale szło mu coraz gorzej. Jego brat był tak zaabsorbowany telewizorem, że pewnie go przeoczył. Stiles miał w planach ograniczyć mu konsolę, gdy tylko znajdzie więcej czasu na wspólne czytanie bajek, ale obecna praca wciąż wymagała od niego, aby zdobył uznanie wśród innych. W tej chwili musiał się nadal starać o zlecenia, co też pochłaniało część jego czasu.

Komputer zresztą czekał na niego zaraz koło fotela, w którym przeważnie spędzał część wieczora, nie chcąc Derekowi i Scottowi zajmować przestrzeni. Obaj grali tak bardzo ciałami, jakby sami polowali na zmyślone kreskówko-we potwory. Scott zresztą nie raz, i nie dwa próbował ręcznie unieszkodliwić Dereka, aby tylko wygrać starcie. Chociaż Hale i tak przeważnie dawał mu wygrywać.

Scott pisnął radośnie i zamarł, orientując się, że nie towarzyszy mu drugi głos. Spojrzał na kanapę, jakby spodziewał się tam kogoś dostrzec, a potem na Stilesa.

\- Derek przyjdzie jutro? – spytał jego brat.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zadzwonię do niego, jeśli nie przyjdzie. Może jest chory i nie chce nas zarazić. Pamiętasz, jak miałeś grypę i pani w przedszkolu nie pozwoliła ci chodzić na zajęcia, żeby inne dzieci też nie chorowały? – spytał Stiles, czując się podle, że posuwa się do tak okropnego kłamstwa.

Scott zdawał się, jednak mu wierzyć, bo nagle wyglądał na naprawdę mocno zaaferowanego.

\- Derek nie ma konsoli, prawda? – spytał jego brat. – Co robi, kiedy choruje?

Stiles nie wiedział nawet, jak wygląda mieszkanie Hale'a, co nagle wydało mu się naprawdę dziwne. Derek skutecznie wszedł w ich życie, ale nie dał nic od siebie. Nie znał nawet jego adresu. Nigdy nie podwoził Dereka, bo ten wolał zamawiać taksówkę w te nieliczne wieczory, gdy pożyczał samochód Malii.

Może nie powinno było go, to tak mocno uderzyć, ale jednak był zdziwiony, że dopiero teraz, to zauważył.

\- Pewnie czyta – zaryzykował Stiles, ponieważ w tej sytuacji jedno kłamstwo więcej czy mniej nie robiło wielkiej różnicy. I tak już się czuł gównianie, gdy Scott ewidentnie zaczynał współczuć Derekowi.

Poznawał tę minę. Scott zawsze ją miał, gdy chciał zrobić coś dobrego. Jak wtedy, gdy próbował oddać Lydii swój sweter, gdy na dworze zrobiło się chłodniej. Dzieciaka nie można było nie kochać.

\- Zadzwoń do niego i spytaj kiedy poczuje się lepiej – powiedział Scott z pewnością w głosie. – Niech na razie nie przychodzi. Nie chcę się…

\- Zarazić – podpowiedział usłużnie Stiles. – Powiem mu – obiecał.

ooo

Derek kolejnego dnia wysłał mu następnego smsa. I sytuacja powtarzała się przez cały tydzień, aż do następnej niedzieli, gdzie nie dostał żadnej wiadomości. Lydia nazywała go idiotą, ponieważ przestał odpisywać. Nie było sensu tego ciągnąć. Ile lakonicznych 'ok' mógł wysłać? Jaki był tego sens.

Scott martwił się przedłużającą grypą Dereka i najwyraźniej opowiedział o niej pani Cavano, bo kobieta przyniosła im malinowy sok, aby uodpornić ich przed bakteriami. Nie wierzyła, jednak w tę bajeczkę, bo wychodząc, uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco. Ten wyraz twarzy też znał.

Nadszedł kolejny poniedziałek i Stiles po prostu nie zadzwonił.


	11. Chapter 11

Nigdy nie lubił być zostawiany samemu sobie. Ciężko reagował na coś podobnego, zapewne dlatego, że przez większość swojego życia był jedynakiem. Jako półsierota miał całą uwagę ojca skupioną na sobie i naprawdę sądził, że kiedy urodzi się Scott, przejdzie jakiegoś rodzaju kryzys, ale do niczego podobnego nie doszło. Nie czuł się mniej kochany, a jeśli – to nawet odwrotnie, ponieważ jego brat też go kochał, więc odwdzięczał się tym samym.

Lydia nie bywała nigdy miła. To była niepisana zasada ich wzajemnych relacji, chociaż Martin troszczyła się o niego w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. I Stiles wiedział, że nawet jeśli powiedziała Jacksonowi o ich pocałunku – Whittemore zapytał o to, czy coś się stało i nie zamierzał zmienić położenia jego szczęki. Całowanie Lydii było jak całowanie siostry i nadal samo wspomnienie przyprawiało go o dreszcze.

Inaczej sprawa miała się z Derekiem. Hale nie powinien być ważny. Stiles nie chciał go w ich życiu z początku i najwyraźniej miał rację, bo minęło kilka kolejnych dni i Scott nawet przestał pytać, co zmartwiło go jeszcze bardziej. Konsola leżała trochę porzucona, ponieważ jego brat w pewnym momencie przestał grać i zażądał ponownie swoich kredek, które leżały porzucone w pudełku na kredensie. Stiles nie miał z kim oglądać filmów, więc nie wykorzystywali nawet płyt.

Pewnie powinien uważać, że i tak wiele złego się nie stało, gdyby nie fakt, że po prawie tygodniu bez słowa, Derek zjawił się na parkingu szkolnym, jakby nic się nie stało. Lydia zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że Stiles był pewien, iż będzie tego żałować za dwa dni. Sam nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić, bo mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego szeroko.

Obcasy Lydii na chodniku wygrywały za nim znajomą melodię, kiedy on sam z każdym krokiem tracił pewność siebie. W zasadzie komuś normalnemu trudno było wyjaśnić, że kilkudniowa nieobecność wprowadzała w ich życiach takie zmiany. Derek najwyraźniej tego nie wiedział, nie dostrzegał tego, bo był cholernie normalny. Przeżył już swoją żałobę i podobne rzeczy nie miały na niego wpływu.

Stiles nie wiedział, czy ma siłę tłumaczyć to mężczyźnie. Jego racjonalna część zwracała mu uwagę, że naprawdę mógł zadzwonić. Może Derek powiedziałby mu, co się dzieje – wyjaśnienie mogło im się należeć. Ale nie mieli prawa do monopolizowania Hale'a.

\- Długo się nie widzieliśmy – rzuciła cierpko Lydia.

Stiles normalnie przestraszyłby się jej tonu, ale Derek zdawał się nie zauważać tej otwartej wrogości.

\- Cześć, miałem sporo zajęć. Naciskałeś, żebym coś w końcu odpowiedział Peterowi, więc… - urwał sugestywnie Hale.

\- Negocjowałeś pracę? – upewnił się Stiles.

Derek nie mógł pozostać dłużej bezrobotny. Stiles nie wiedział z czego utrzymywał się mężczyzna, ale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto brałby od wuja pieniądze. Nie do końca życia – przynajmniej, bo Peter pewnie wmusił w Dereka, to i owo. Może nawet kupił mu mieszkanie, żeby tylko jego siostrzeniec wrócił do kraju. Skoro Derek był architektem, Peterowi musiało zależeć na wciągnięciu go do rodzinnego interesu. Nie pozostało im zbyt wielu krewnych, a te więzi były naprawdę ważne.

Stiles, to w pełni rozumiał i wiedział, że nikt nie mógł z nimi konkurować. Nie mógł mieć za złe Derekowi tego, że zajął się w końcu pracą.

\- Odbierasz Scotta teraz? – spytał mężczyzna. – Mam nadzieję, że nie tęsknił zbytnio – rzucił i miało, to być zapewne żartem, ale Stilesowi zaschło w gardle. – Macie ochotę wybrać się teraz na lody? Chciałbym z wami świętować podpisanie umowy.

Stiles zamarł nie wiedząc za bardzo jak to odebrać. Malia minęła ich, nie zerknąwszy nawet w ich stronę, jakby byli powietrzem. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale tym razem było coś sztywnego w tym jak się poruszała. Wyobraźnia zaczęła mu podsuwać dziwne rzeczy, bo Derek też zdawał się być całkiem odprężony. Więc może, jednak podejrzewał, że jego zniknięcie nie było tak do końca fair.

Stiles potrafił się pogodzić z ograniczonymi godzinami kontaktu, ale nie był taki pewien, czy całkowity brak Dereka był do przyjęcia.

\- Jasne – odparł, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi neutralne brzmienie.

\- Stiles – syknęła Lydia, uderzając go w żebra.

\- Scott będzie na pewno prze-szczęśliwy – dodał, kierując się w stronę swojego samochodu.

Derek z uśmiechem pełnym ulgi podążył za nim.

ooo

Bardzo szybko ponownie wpadli w swoją rutynę, a Derek czasami przynosił laptopa, aby wykonać na nim poprawki. Stiles zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do cichego stukania w salonie. Przeważnie pracowali wieczorami, gdy Scott zasypiał. Obaj siadali w fotelach, naprzeciwko siebie z laptopami na kolanach. Derek zakładał okulary, coś czego Stiles się nie spodziewał. Dziwnie mu jednak pasowały, dodając mężczyźnie tylko uroku, co powinno być zakazane dla ludzi pokroju Hale'a.

Nie rozmawiali o tych dniach podczas, których Derek nie odpisywał. Stiles nie chciał usłyszeć, że Hale tak mocno wsiąkł w swoje nowe życie, że zapomniał o nich. Każdy „projekt charytatywny", przecież miał swój kres, a oni ze Scottem naprawdę radzili sobie coraz lepiej. Pani Cavano, zamiast darmową opiekunką stała się gościem – takim, dokładnie jak powinna być od samego początku.

Stiles w końcu zdecydował się porozmawiać z dyrektorem i dodać własną wersję wydarzeń do zeznań klasy i w obecnej chwili czekali na nowego chemika, kogoś, kto może przestanie mu po prostu przeszkadzać w normalnym funkcjonowaniu. Ilość jego szlabanów spadła do minimum i nie spóźniał się już nigdzie, co opiekunka z przedszkola Scotta doceniała.  
Ich kolekcja gier i filmów powiększała się w zastraszającym tempie, chociaż nie korzystali tak często z konsoli. Scott bardzo przezornie dzielił swój czas między gry, a rysowanie, jakby uważał, że tak w obecnej sytuacji trzeba. Stiles zresztą nie zamierzał zmieniać jego podejścia tylko po to, aby Derek nie nudził się w ich salonie. Mężczyzna nadal przychodził tuż po jego zajęciach i zostawał do późnych godzin, chociaż czasami naprawdę nie było niczego ciekawego w telewizji.

Jeśli nowymi grami i filmami chciał ich przeprosić – Stiles tego nie kupował. Nie protestował jednak, bo Scott naprawdę doceniał konsolę.

ooo

Mógł w zasadzie winić tylko siebie. Kiedy Derek nie pojawił się na parkingu, od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Tym razem, jednak wyciągnął swoją komórkę i poczuł, jak palce Lydii zaciskają się na jego nadgarstku boleśnie.

\- Co zamierzasz? – spytała jego przyjaciółka.

\- Spytać, gdzie jest – odparł Stiles bez zająknięcia. – Mam prawo. Dał mi swój numer, żebym z niego korzystał – dodał i Lydia zabrała swoją rękę.

\- Nie podoba mi się, to – poinformowała go Martin, ale zignorował jej uwagę, jak prawie zawsze, gdy chodziło Dereka.

Nie chciał mówić tego na głos, ale to po trochu była też jej wina. To częściowo przez nią czuł ten ucisk w klatce piersiowej niezależnie od tego, czy Hale znajdował się blisko czy daleko. Mówili, że pierwsze miłości były piękne, ale nie wspominali nigdy, jak się kończyły, gdy były jednostronne. Mógł dopisać swoją wersję wydarzeń do tych cudownych romansów i zapewne miała się nie spodobać romantykom.

Komórka odesłała go wprost do poczty głosowej, więc przygryzł wnętrze policzka i spróbował jeszcze raz. Dopiero za trzecim razem dał sobie spokój, zdając sobie sprawę, że telefon Dereka jest po prostu wyłączony. Nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie jest Hale. Pewnie nie powinno go, to obchodzić. Westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że znowu wariuje.

Jednak wydawało mu się, że coś się między nimi zmieniło. Derek dotykał go częściej. Wciąż były, to tylko muśnięcia, ale Hale nie cofał się, gdy ocierali się przypadkowo o siebie. Nie zabierał zbyt szybko ręki, gdy żegnali się w drzwiach. To były tylko szczegóły, ale całe jego życie składało się z podobnych drobnostek.

\- Stiles – zaczęła Lydia niepewnie.

\- Zapomnij – odparł krótko. – Ja już zapomniałem.

ooo

Scott nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy Derek nie pojawił się tego dnia na obiedzie, ani na kolacji.

ooo

W zasadzie sądził, że będzie tak jak ostatnio, więc próbował się nawet bronić przed Lydią, która, jednak wyjątkowo nie powiedziała 'a nie mówiłam' mu prosto w twarz. Możliwe, że słabo przespana noc odbiła się na jego twarzy. Albo doszła do wniosku, że znowu rano płacił rachunki. Miałaby w obu przypadkach rację.

Samochód Melissy powinien zostać oddany do przeglądu, ale na razie nie miał do tego głowy. Jeep umarł i należało się z tym pogodzić. Bez samochodu nie mogli się, jednak nigdzie poruszać, i to już stanowiło problem. Miał nadzieję, że pod koniec tygodnia uda mu się znaleźć mechanika, który zająłby się autem przez weekend.

Pani Cavano przyniosła im na deser szarlotkę. Wciąż parowała, roztaczając przyjemny zapach, gdy kładł ją na stole w kuchni. Scott odłożył kredki i przylepił kolejny rysunek do lodówki, korzystając z niewielkiego magnesu.

\- Umyłeś ręce? – spytał Stiles, wiedząc z góry jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Jego brat popędził na piętro niemal od razu wycofując się z kuchni. Stiles tylko usłyszał tylko miarowe kroki na schodach i nie krzyczał nawet za nim, żeby nie biegał po niebezpiecznych stopniach. Już, to przechodzili.

Dzwonek do drzwi zmusił go do wytarcia rąk. Nie był pewien, czy Lydia czasami nie zamierzała zmyć mu głowy, ale w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że Derek pojawi się na ich progu. Otworzył usta w niemym szoku.

\- Słuchaj, przepraszam, jeśli… - zaczął Hale, ale Stiles miał tego dość.

Nie chciał kolejny raz wpuszczać Dereka do Scotta, który zawsze otwierał się do wszystkich. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie chcąc aby jego brat widział Hale'a i popchnął Dereka za ganek, tam gdzie nie widać było niczego przez okna.

Mężczyzna nawet nie protestował.

\- Nie możesz tutaj przychodzić – zaczął Stiles.

\- Słuchaj, to nie tak… - odparł Derek.

\- Nie jak? – prychnął, czując wzbierającą w nich irytację. – Nie możesz tutaj przychodzić i znikać. Scott nie może wychowywać się w tak niestabilnych warunkach. Nie po tym, co się stało się z naszymi rodzicami. Wiem, że nie miałeś na myśli niczego złego i jestem ci niezwykle wdzięczny za znalezienie mi pracy, ale…

\- Przepraszam – wtrącił pospiesznie Derek.

\- W dupie mam twoje przeprosiny! – warknął Stiles, uderzając o wiele większego od siebie mężczyznę palcem w sam środek klatki piersiowej. – Nie chcę cię tutaj więcej widzieć i mam dość wymówek. Scott nie zniesie więcej takiej huśtawki emocjonalnej. Ja jej nie zniosę – dodał twardo, patrząc na zaskoczonego Dereka. – Możesz zakończyć swój „projekt charytatywny" i czuć się rozgrzeszonym – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- „Projekt charytatywny"? O czym ty mówisz? – spytał zszokowany Derek.

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Rozmawiałem z Peterem – odparł, i to naprawdę miała być jedyna informacja, jaką Derek od niego dostał, ale mężczyzna patrzył na niego tak, jakby niczego nie rozumiał. – To jest jakaś taka rzecz, którą wy bogaci robicie? Zajmujecie się biednymi sierotami? Informacja dla ciebie, Derek; nie jesteś tutaj mile widziany, ponieważ ja i mój brat mamy dość twojego znikania bez słowa, a potem pojawiania się i próby przekupywania nas. Okłamywałem Scotta przez prawie dwa tygodnie, że jesteś przeziębiony, bo nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego nie przychodzisz. I dotarło do mnie, że w zasadzie nie masz obowiązku z nami przebywać. Każdy „projekt charytatywny" ma też swój koniec, a wolę ten zakończyć na naszych warunkach, dopóki jeszcze nie narobiłeś szkód – odparł Stiles, całkiem szczerze i był cholernie dumny, że jego głos się nie załamuje.

Derek spoglądał na niego wielkimi oczami, jakby nie wiedział nawet, jak się tutaj znalazł.

\- Sądzisz, że robiłem to wszystko, bo… - urwał mężczyzna i potrząsnął głową. – Peter nie chce, żebyśmy się widywali. Rozmawiałem z nim na ten temat i powiedziałem mu, że zgodzę się dla niego pracować, jak da sobie z tobą spokój. On potrafi być… Potrafi reagować bardzo opiekuńczo, gdy sądzi, że ktoś chce skrzywdzić rodzinę.

\- I ja niby miałbym cię skrzywdzić? Niby, jak? – spytał Stiles.

Derek uciekł wzrokiem, co było dość niezwykłe.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że okupuję twoją kanapę i zostaję dłużej na seanse filmowe z tobą tylko częściowo z powodu Scotta – przyznał z ociąganiem Hale.

Stilesowi wydawało się, że się przesłyszał, ale bardzo powoli zaczynał składać wszystko w całość.

\- Mieliśmy nawał pracy. Kończyliśmy projekt i Peter jakoś mnie tak wkręcił we wszystko, że nie miałem nawet dwóch minut, żeby zadzwonić. A potem okazało się, że moja komórka się wyładowała. Nie spałem jakieś trzydzieści sześć godzin i chyba trochę śmierdzę… - zaczął Derek, ale Stiles przysunął się do niego odrobinę, co jakoś zamknęło mężczyźnie usta.

\- Twoja bateria pamięta czasy epoki kamienia łupanego – stwierdził Stiles.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Stiles nie potrafił nie lgnąć do tego dotyku.

\- Więc, co twój wuj myśli o mnie? – spytał szczerze.

\- Że jesteś zainteresowany pieniędzmi rodziny. To zdarzało się wcześniej – odparł szczerze Derek i Stiles dopiero teraz zauważył, jak ciężko mężczyzna oddycha.

Kiwnął głową przyjmując, to do wiadomości.

\- To trochę głupie – stwierdził, ponieważ nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Gdybym chciał majątku Hale'ów, powinienem się raczej zainteresować Malią.

\- Wiem – odparł Derek krótko. – To samo mu mówiłem – dodał, a potem pocałował go lekko. – Nie zamierzam znikać bez słowa. To się nie powtórzy – obiecał.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Mam nadzieję – odparł tylko.


End file.
